Le murmure des esprits
by Serleena
Summary: Un jour, alors qu'il était enfant Roy a reçu un don étonnant: voir une chose invisible aux yeux des gens.
1. Le choc du ciel

**Revoilà de la lecture ! Cette fois notre Roy acquiert un don très particulier ... qui lui servira plus d'une fois. **

**Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'interressé par le fait que les persos de FMA ne sont pas à moi ? Je m'en doutais. Disclaimer valable pour toute la fic.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il faisait une journée splendide en ce jour d'été 1895. Le ciel était bleu sans un seul nuage. L'air était chaud. Un jour idéal pour aller courir dans les prés. C'est ce que décidèrent un après-midi deux petits garçons, âgés de dix et onze ans. Ils vivaient à East City, et connaissaient depuis tout petits.

« Allez Roy dépêche-toi ! » fit le premier enfant.

Brun aux verts, et d'un an l'aîné, le petit Maes Hughes se tenait aux pieds de l'escalier d'une grande maison.

« Voilà voilà ! J'arrive ! »

Roy Mustang, dix ans tout ronds, dévala les escaliers. Maes et lui sortirent puis firent le tour de la maison. Le père de Roy lui avait construit une petite voiture, et les garçonnets voulaient la tester aujourd'hui. Roy ouvrit le garage, Maes entra. Son ami lui montra la voiturette, peinte en rouge.

« Dis donc elle est chouette ! Y'a même deux places ! » s'exclama Maes, admiratif.

« Oui. Papa a même mis des pédales, comme pour les vélos. » ajouta Roy avec un sourire.

Il prit un cordon attaché au devant de la voiture, et la tira. Les jeunes quittèrent la propriété Mustang. Un peu en retrait de la ville il y avait de vastes étendues d'herbes. Les enfants arrivèrent en haut de l'une d'elles.

« C'est parti ! » dit Roy.

Il s'installa aux commandes, et Maes passa derrière. Roy pédala, la petite voiture dévala la pente, sous les cris amusés des enfants. Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment, passant près d'une rivière où des camarades d'école péchaient.

« Ohééé ! » fit Maes en agitant le bras.

Les autres enfants lui rendirent son salut. Quand Roy fut fatigué de pédaler, il passa le relais à Maes. Les jeunes arrivèrent dans un endroit près d'une forêt qui formait une espèce de parcours. Une aubaine pour les deux enfants. Après avoir bien joué avec la voiture, les garçons s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une rivière. Ils laissèrent tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau fraîche.

« Dis, y'a des nuages noirs qui arrivent. » constata Maes.

« Ah non il va pas pleuvoir ! » protesta Roy.

« Je crois que si. T'te façon, on a pu jouer avec la voiture alors.» reprit le petit brun.

« Voui, mais on est loin de la maison. J'veux pas être mouillé moi. »

« T'as raison, on rentre. »

Ils remirent leurs chaussures et se hâtèrent de nouer les lacets. Roy attrapa le cordon de la voiture. Le vent s'était mis à souffler. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. L'averse était imminente. Les enfants décidèrent d'accélérer la cadence. Seulement avec le gros vent qui soufflait de face, les jeunes avaient bien de la misère à courir. Un grondement se fit entendre. Le tonnerre résonna un moment. Les petits repassèrent près de l'endroit où ils avaient croisés d'autres enfants. Ces derniers n'étaient plus là : cannes et paniers avaient été remballés.

L'orage déchaînait sa colère au-dessus d'eux. Et ils n'aimaient pas ça. Les enfants avaient peur maintenant. Le tonnerre la nuit les tenait éveillés, alors être à l'extérieur.

« Plus vite Roy ! » lança Maes.

« Je vais aussi vite que je peux ! » répliqua le garçon.

Les éclairs se succédaient dans le ciel. Soudain, ce fut le drame. Un des éclairs toucha le sol. Ou plus précisément, il toucha un enfant.

* * *

« ROOYY ! » cria Maes.

Son ami gisait sur le sol. Maes se précipita. Il secoua son ami, mais ce dernier gardait obstinément les yeux clos. L'enfant regarda autour de lui, désemparé. Que faire ? Il n'y avait personne et ils étaient encore assez loin de la maison. Les yeux émeraude se portèrent la voiture à pédales. Maes décida d'y caser son ami. Après bien des efforts, Roy fut installé à l'arrière. La pluie tomba à ce moment-là. Maes se mit au volant, et pédala aussi fort qu'il put. Au bout d'une heure et demi, il atteignit la ville.

« A L'AIIIDEE ! » cria-t-il.

Personne n'était dehors par un temps pareil. Maes était de plus en plus affolé.

« AU SECOURS S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! »

Finalement une porte s'ouvrit. Celle d'un bar. Maes fit rouler la petite voiture jusqu'à l'homme vêtu d'un tablier.

« Aidez-moi monsieur ! » gémit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda l'homme en avançant.

« Je sais pas … c'est l'orage. » fit Maes d'une voix où pointait les sanglots.

Comprenant que le petit avait dû se faire foudroyer, le tenancier du bar prit Roy dans ses bras et le fit entrer. Il le porta chez lui, passant par une porte de service. Il grimpa à son appartement, et déposa Roy sur le divan. Se précipitant sur le téléphone, il appela le médecin.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda une femme.

« Le gosse là-bas s'est prit la foudre sur la tête. »

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Maes vit une dame brune approcher. Remarquant que le garçonnet était trempé, elle alla chercher des serviettes. Elle en passa une autour de Maes, puis enroula Roy dans une autre. Le docteur arriva quelques instants plus tard. Il ausculta Roy.

« Il est vivant. Je ne vois aucune blessure externe.» fit le toubib.

« On devrait appeler ses parents. Tu connais leur numéro petit ?» demanda le barman.

« Oui. » répondit Maes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les parents du petit Mustang déboulèrent complètement affolés. On les conduisit auprès de leur enfant, toujours inconscient. Ils remercièrent le barman d'avoir appelé le docteur. Maes fut félicité pour l'avoir ramené. Mais ce compliment fut entendu d'une oreille distraite, l'enfant s'inquiétant surtout pour son ami. Le père de Roy prit son fils dans les bras. Maes fut déposé chez lui.

Trois jours. Roy resta inconscient pendant trois jours. Une éternité pour ses proches, qui ne pouvaient rien faire. Maes revint le voir, restant pendant des heures au chevet du petit brun. Roy ouvrit doucement les yeux au quatrième jour. Sa mère qui le veillait sans cesse, en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'il se réveille enfin.

« Roy mon chéri, comment te sens-tu ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Bien … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu as reçu un éclair. Ca fait trois jours que tu dors. »

« J'ai très faim maman. »

« Je vais t'apporter un plateau, reste tranquille. »

Elle alla avertir son mari, qui vint voir son fils. Un repas lui fut apporté, et le docteur vint le voir. Selon lui, Roy avait eut de la chance de survivre à un foudroiement. Mais il allait bien s'en remettre. Cependant, l'éclair avait laissé des traces, invisibles pour le commun des mortels.

* * *

Peu de temps après, Maes fut invité à dormir chez son meilleur ami. L'enfant était bien content que son ami aille mieux.

« Il est l'heure de dormir les enfants. » fit la mère de Roy en entrant.

« Mais m'man on peut pas arrêter, on envahi le château ! » protesta son fils.

Devant lui et Maes, un petit tas de soldats de plombs, et un château en carton que les enfants avaient construit. La mère de Roy sourit.

« Eh bien laissez vos soldats se reposer, ils attaqueront mieux demain. Et vous aussi. Allez au lit ! »

Les enfants émirent des _oh_ déçus, puis allèrent se coucher. Mme Mustang borda les enfants, et leur fit une bise sur le front en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Les petits dormaient dans le même lit. La lumière s'éteignit. Quelques heures plus tard, Roy fut réveillé par un drôle de bruit. Le petit écouta. Il entendit des reniflements, et des sanglots. Quelqu'un pleurait. Dans sa chambre. Roy alluma la lumière. Une adolescente était là, assise par terre. Elle avait les genoux ramenés contre elle, la tête posée sur ses bras. Une cascade de cheveux blonds flottait sur ses bras.

Roy écarquilla les yeux. Qui était-elle ? Comment était-elle entrée et que faisait-elle dans sa chambre ?

« Hé ! » appela-t-il.

La jeune fille releva la tête. Elle fixa le petit avec étonnement.

« T'es qui ? Comment t'es entrée là ? » demanda Roy.

« Tu peux me voir ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ben bien sûr ! » répondit Roy surpris.

Quelle drôle de question. Pourquoi ne la verrait-il pas ? L'adolescente se releva.

« Ca alors depuis le temps que j'espérais entrer en contact avec quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas pourquoi toi tu peux me voir, mais j'en suis contente !» dit-elle.

Le petit Mustang cligna des yeux, sans comprendre. La fille en face lui sourit. Bon, elle n'avait pas l'air méchante.

« Pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre ? » reprit Roy.

A cet instant, Maes se réveilla.

« A qui tu parle Roy ? » questionna-t-il.

« A la fille là. »

Maes tourna la tête vers l'endroit que montrait son ami. Il ne vit rien.

« Quelle fille ? »

« Ben celle qui est devant toi banane ! » reprit Roy.

« Je vois personne. Tu dois rêver. »

Roy allait de nouveau insister, quand l'adolescente intervint.

* * *

« Il ne peut pas me voir. C'est normal. Je suis un fantôme après tout. » dit-elle.

« Un fantôme ? Mais c'est pas comme ça les fantômes, c'est comme un drap blanc avec des trous pour les yeux. » contredit Roy.

Maes le regardait les sourcils haussés. Mais à qui diable parlait-il ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de fantôme ?

« T'en déjà vu au moins ? » reprit l'adolescente.

« Ben … non. »

« Donc ton don est récent. Ecoute, je m'appelle Johanna Winters, j'ai quatorze ans. Et … je suis morte il y a un an. Je suis bel et bien un fantôme.» annonça-t-elle.

Roy vit son soudain une main s'agiter devant ses yeux. Maes, qui ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, attirait l'attention de son ami.

« Maes, y'a un fantôme dans la pièce ! » dit Roy.

« Quoi où ça ? » demanda le brun en regardant partout.

« Je crois qu'y a que moi qui peut le voir. Euh … hé euh Johanna, est-ce que tu peux prouver à mon ami que tu es là ? » demanda Mustang.

Johanna fit alors tomber plusieurs objets. Roy réalisa qu'elle était vraiment un fantôme. Maes aussi comprit que son ami disait la vérité. Les garçons remontèrent leur couverture.

« Un fantôme, y'a un fantôme ! » dit Maes affolé.

Roy aussi commençait à baliser. Comme il avait une autre idée de l'apparence des fantômes, il ne l'avait pas totalement crue.

« Non n'ayez pas peur s'il vous plaît ! Je ne vous veux pas de mal, je cherche simplement de l'aide. Vous êtes les premiers avec qui j'arrive à parler. S'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! » supplia Johanna.

Roy vit l'inquiétude sur le visage de l'adolescente. Elle semblait même désespérée. Tout à l'heure il l'avait entendue pleurer. Johanna avait vraiment besoin qu'on l'aide. Roy baissa un peu sa couette. Maes lui, la tenait entre ses dents.

« Pourquoi tu … pourquoi tu es venue ? » questionna le petit.

« Pour trouver de l'aide. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée là. Peut-être parce que tu peux voir les fantômes.» dit-elle.

« Mais je les voyais pas avant ! » contredit Roy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah ? J'ai lu des livres avant sur les fantômes. Est-ce que tu as eu un accident grave récemment ?» demanda l'esprit.

« Oui, j'ai reçu la foudre. »

« Alors c'est ça. C'est pour ça que tu peux voir les fantômes.» comprit Johanna.

« A cause de l'éclair ? » répéta Roy.

Elle hocha la tête. La foudre lui permettait de voir les morts. En voilà un drôle de don.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il veut quoi ?» interrogea Maes.

« Elle. C'est une fille de quatorze ans. Johanna Winters.» précisa Roy.

Maes baissa la couverture. Elle était bien jeune pour un fantôme.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais de l'aide, pourquoi ? » reprit Roy.

« Pour la justice. J'ai été tuée par un homme, et je veux qu'il soit mis en prison. En plus, mes parents ne savent pas ce que je suis devenue. Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ? »

« Moi mais j'ai que dix ans ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? En plus personne va me croire !» protesta Roy.

« Je t'en supplie je n'ai que toi ! Tu imagines un peu ta vie si tes parents ne te voyaient plus, si quelqu'un t'avais fait beaucoup de mal et que tu ne puisses rien dire ? » reprit Johanna avec véhémence.

Roy baissa la tête. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment l'aider. Mais cette fille avait l'air si triste, si désespérée. Il pensa à ce qui se serait passé s'il ne s'était pas réveillé après l'accident. Il serait très certainement un fantôme lui aussi, quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait pas voir.Ca devait être pénible.

« D'accord, je vais t'aider. » décida Roy.

« Oh merci beaucoup ! Je serais là pour te guider ! »

Maes demanda ce qui se disait.

« Elle veut qu'on l'aide. A mettre quelqu'un en prison. Il lui a fait du mal, elle dit qu'il l'a tuée. » récapitula Roy.

« Mais … et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire on est trop petits ! » rappela Maes.

« Je sais bien. Mais … j'ai compris qu'elle avait de la peine. Elle ne peut plus parler à personne, plus personne ne la voit. T'imagine un peu ? »

Maes hocha la tête. Roy l'informa que Johanna était partie. Les garçons n'avaient plus qu'à essayer de retrouver le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il prenait le petit déjeuner, Roy vit Johanna traverser le mur de la cuisine.

« Salut ! » lança-t-elle.

Roy avala de travers. Maes le regarda.

« Johanna est revenue ! » murmura-t-il.

« Mince ! J'étais arrivé à croire que c'était un rêve !» répondit Maes sur le même ton.

Roy adressa un petit sourire confus à Johanna. Cette dernière observait la tablée.

« Oh des chocolatines ! J'en mangeais toujours à quatre heures ! Qu'est-ce que ça me manque.» dit-elle.

Roy continua à boire son lait. Ca ne devait pas être drôle d'être un fantôme, si on ne pouvait plus manger ce qu'on aimait. Un peu plus tard, lui et Maes allèrent s'habiller. Johanna attendait en bas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » questionna Maes.

« Aucune idée. On va sortir, on verra bien ce qui se passe.» répondit Roy.

Ils redescendirent, et informèrent Mme Mustang de leur sortie. Elle leur recommanda de ne pas trop s'éloigner, et surtout de rentrer tout de suite si la pluie arrivait. Johanna suivi les enfants à l'extérieur.

« Je suis tellement contente d'avoir enfin trouvé de l'aide ! » s'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

« A ce propos, par où on commence ? » lui demanda Roy.

« Bonne question. Je crois que pour relancer l'affaire il faudrait déjà qu'on retrouve mon corps. Allons voir l'endroit.» dit Johanna.

Elle partit en courant. Roy la suivit, et Maes aussi. Son ami lui relatait sa conversation avec le fantôme. Johanna les emmena à la lisière du bois.

« Maman veut pas que j'y entre tout seul, on pourrait se perdre. » dit Roy.

« Pas besoin, c'est juste là au pied de l'arbre. C'est là que je me suis réveillée … après. » dit l'adolescente.

« Roy, demande-lui pourquoi on l'a tuée. » dit Maes.

Le garçon de dix ans posa la question au fantôme. La jeune fille leur raconta qu'elle avait surpris un homme un soir en rentrant de l'école. Il venait de tuer quelqu'un, et pour qu'elle ne le dénonce pas il l'avait tuée elle aussi. Les enfants en frissonnèrent. Ils n'avaient encore aucune notion de la mort, et l'entrée en matière était plutôt … originale et rude.

« Faut appeler la police. Mais comment leur dire qu'il y a quelqu'un au pied de l'arbre ? » demanda Roy.

Maes réfléchit un instant.

« J'ai une idée. On va dire qu'on jouait à la chasse au trésor, et qu'on a trouvé Johanna. »

« Bonne idée ! » firent Roy et Johanna.

Le garçonnet demanda à ce qu'on lui indique précisément l'endroit. Puis il commença à creuser. Au bout de quelques minutes, il découvrit une main.

« Euuurk ! C'est tout froid c'est dégoûtant ! » s'exclama-t-il en ôtant ses mains.

« Maintenant, il nous faut un téléphone. » dit Roy.

* * *

Lui et son ami retournèrent en ville accompagné de l'esprit. L'enfant demanda une pièce pour téléphoner, qui lui fut accordée facilement. Maes dénicha une cabine. Roy eut de la peine à composer le numéro, les touches étaient assez hautes. Quand quelqu'un lui répondit, il prit une voix affolée pour expliquer sa macabre découverte. On lui dit qu'un agent allait venir.

« Un policier va venir. » dit-il en raccrochant.

« Et comment on va trouver l'assassin ? » interrogea Maes.

« J'ai eu le temps de voir son visage. Le plus dur va être de convaincre la police.» dit Johanna.

L'agent de police en question arriva près de la cabine. Les enfants firent semblants d'être tout affolés. S'ils réalisaient vraiment ce qui se passait, ils auraient même été terrorisés. Ils indiquèrent ensuite au policier l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé le corps. L'homme descendit du véhicule et alla voir.

« Oh bon sang ! Mais c'est du sérieux ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Roy sourit à Johanna. Comme c'était un enfant qui avait appelé, la standardiste avait cru à une blague. Le policier était donc venu en pensant sermonner les enfants. Hélas, ce n'était pas le cas. Il appela des renforts. Les enfants furent éloignés.

« Bon, ça s'est fait. Et maintenant ? » demanda Roy.

« On doit trouver le moyen de faire avouer le coupable. Venez, je vais vous montrer où il est. » dit Johanna.

« Tu sais qui c'est ? » s'étonna Maes.

« Je te l'ai dit j'ai vu son visage. En un an j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre quelques choses sur lui. »

Elle les conduisit au centre-ville. L'assassin de l'adolescente tenait un magasin de musique. Les enfants le virent à travers la vitrine. Il était plutôt costaud. Maes et Roy ne voyaient toujours pas comment lui faire avouer son crime. Pour réfléchir en paix, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour au parc. Tous deux s'allongèrent dans l'herbe. Maes observa les gens alentour. Son regard se porta sur des enfants de son âge. Un garçon surgit, et cria, ce qui effraya une petite fille qui partit en rigolant.

« Hé ! On pourrait lui faire peur ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Roy et Johanna tournèrent la tête vers lui.

« Ben oui ! C'est pas dur, en plus tout le monde a peur des fantômes. On va aller le voir, et toi Johanna tu va lui faire peur.» expliqua Maes.

« Ca peut marcher. Mais il faudra des témoins.» fit Johanna en croisant les bras.

« Tes parents. Et la police.» proposa Roy.

L'adolescente acquiesça. Pour commencer, il fallait aller trouver les parents de Johanna. Ces derniers n'avaient pas encore appris la mort de leur fille. Celle-ci suggéra d'ailleurs à Roy de ne pas leur dire. Ce fut elle qui les amena à son ancien domicile. Maes frappa.

« Oui ? » dit une dame en entrant.

« Bonjour madame. On voudrait vous dire … on sait qui a fait du mal à Johanna.» commença Roy.

La femme en face de lui fronça les sourcils. Qui lui avait parlé de sa fille ?

« Comment savez-vous … »

« Il faut nous suivre madame, s'il vous plaît ! » dit Maes.

Elle les regarda un instant. Voyant qu'elle hésitait, les enfants la prirent chacun par une main. Elle eut juste le temps d'appeler son mari. Ce dernier arriva pour voir sa femme se faire emmener par deux enfants.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ils disent qu'ils savent ce qui est arrivé à notre fille. » dit-elle.

« Il faut nous suivre. » reprit Roy.

Intrigués, les parents se laissèrent faire. Cela faisait un an qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles. Même si elles étaient apportées par des enfants, ils devaient aller voir. Maes repéra un agent occupé à surveiller une rue. Il courut vers lui.

* * *

« M'sieur ! J'ai besoin d'aide vous pouvez venir ? »

« Bien sûr mon garçon. »

Maes l'amena près des parents, devant la boutique de musique. Johanna fit signe à Roy qu'elle avait trouvé une porte de service. Les enfants y poussèrent les adultes.

« Dites, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » questionna l'agent.

« Il faut que vous entriez, s'il vous plait. »

« Mais enfin … » dit la mère de Johanna.

« Vous voulez savoir oui ou non ? » s'énerva Roy.

« Bien sûr que je … »

« Alors entrez ! »

Les trois adultes entrèrent. Ils étaient dans l'arrière boutique. Roy fit le tour, et entra avec Maes. Johanna était déjà l'intérieur. Le magasin était vide, c'était le moment.

« Bonjour M. l'assassin !» lancèrent les enfants.

Le tenancier se figea. Il dévisagea les enfants, qui observaient la marchandise.

« Comment vous m'avez appelé ? »

« Assassin. C'est bien vous qui avez tué Johanna Winters ? » dit Roy.

« Je n'ai rien fait. Sortez d'ici. »

« Vous l'avez tuée. Vous lui avez fait du mal, on doit vous mettre en prison. » dit Maes.

« Je n'ai tué personne ! Fichez-moi le camp sales morveux ! »

Les disques vinyles se mirent soudain à trembler. Les lampes bougèrent, quelques instruments tombèrent.

« Si vous l'avez tuée. Elle me l'a dit. Et elle est là.» dit Roy en le regardant.

Des cahiers de musiques furent projetés dans sa direction. L'homme se baissa. Les instruments en vitrines tombèrent tous.

« Dites que c'est vous ou elle saccage votre boutique. » avertit Maes.

« Je vais faire plus que ça ! » s'exclama Johanna.

Tout se mit à voler dans le magasin. Le fantôme semblait furieux, et décidé à tout casser. Roy commençait à se dire qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. Le tenancier du magasin était terrifié par ce phénomène qu'il ne comprenait pas. Des étagèrent se brisèrent. Il se baissa pour éviter une trompette.

« Arrêtez ! J'avoue tout : c'est moi qui l'aie tuée ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me dénonce ! Dites-lui d'arrêter ça ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le calme revint. L'agent de police sortit, et passa les menottes au coupable. Le père de Johanna frappa le meurtrier.

« Espèce de pourriture ! Ma fille n'avait que quatorze ans ! »

L'homme fut emmené. Les enfants sortirent.

« Je vois une lumière. Je crois que je dois partir.» annonça Johanna.

Elle se tourna vers eux, et les remercia. Roy sourit, et la regarda partir. N'ayant pas envie de parler de son don, il s'éclipsa avec Maes. Ils revinrent chez lui, et passèrent la journée à la maison, parlant de cette première expérience avec un esprit. Ils réalisaient petit à petit ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

Roy ne savait pas encore que penser ce don. L'avenir seul lui en donnerait une idée.


	2. Le boucher de Central

**Malgré que le premier chapitre soit passé un peu inaperçu, je publie le deuxième qui va peut-être lancer tout ça. Voyons commment Roy va utiliser son don une fois adulte.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dix neuf ans se sont écoulés depuis que Roy a découvert son don. Depuis il a déjà eu affaire plusieurs fois à des esprits lui réclamant de l'aide. A chaque fois, Maes était là pour l'aider. Ce n'était pas toujours facile à gérer, notamment pour expliquer aux gens présents comment il parvenait à connaître certaines choses. Le plus dur pour lui a été la guerre d'Ishbal. Sur tous les plans. Roy s'est engagé dans l'armée avec son meilleur ami, en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat.

La guerre fut une période atroce. La fin des rêves de jeunesse d'une part, la découverte de la cruauté des hommes et pour Roy … le poids du remords. Le plus lourd qui existe. Combien sont-ils à être venus le voir à ce moment-là ? Des centaines. Tous tués par sa faute ou ceux de ses subordonnés. Tous ne réclamant qu'une chose : la vengeance. Il ne sait pas comment il a tenu le coup, n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils l'aient finalement lâché.

Car les défunts Ishbals s'étaient bien jurés de le hanter jusqu'à sa mort. Grâce à l'appui de son meilleur ami, Roy a cependant trouvé la force de leur parler. Il leur a exprimé son désarroi le plus profond face à cette guerre, son incompréhension totale de cette boucherie. Il leur a avoué sa culpabilité infinie, mais surtout il leur a confié son rêve : prendre la tête du pays pour que jamais une horreur pareille ne se reproduise. Il leur a promis s'il y arriverait, d'instaurer non seulement la paix avec ce peuple, mais de commémorer cette guerre et de reconstruire la contrée Ishbale.

Alors … après un silence insupportable, des concertations, ils ont accepté. Mustang doit réparer ses fautes. Et si jamais il échouait, cette fois-ci ils ne lui laisseraient aucun répit. Roy vit sur cette promesse désormais. Il lutte chaque jour pour l'accomplir. A vingt-neuf ans seulement, il est déjà colonel. Hormis Hughes, une seule autre personne est réellement au courant de ses ambitions. Elle s'appelle Riza Hawkeye. Roy l'a connue lorsqu'il est venu étudier l'alchimie chez son père.

Mustang le cache, mais elle lui a tout de suite plu. Seulement, la jeune femme est inaccessible pour lui. D'abord parce que fille de son maître, ensuite en tant que subordonnée. C'est cette jeune femme qui vint une fois de plus sonner les cloches de son supérieur pour qu'il travaille. Le colonel s'est encore endormi sur ses dossiers. La jeune femme blonde approcha du bureau. Elle prit une inspiration, s'apprêtant à lancer une vocalise digne de Pavarotti. Mais ce fut inutile.

Roy leva la tête. Il entendait des sanglots. Qui est-ce qui pleurait ? Le brun aperçut alors une femme, dans son bureau. C'était elle qui sanglotait, assise par terre au beau milieu de la pièce.

« Colonel ? » appela Hawkeye.

Mustang sursauta en la découvrant devant lui. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas appelé la femme derrière. Sa subordonnée le dévisageait avec un air curieux.

« Que regardiez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien j'ai cru entendre un bruit. » répondit Roy en se redressant.

La porte s'ouvrit au même instant, laissant passer les autres membres de son équipe qui revenaient de leur pause. Le colonel les vit passer à travers la jeune femme toujours par terre.

« _Tiens ! Ca faisait un moment._» pensa-t-il.

Hawkeye apporta une pile de dossiers à son supérieur, qui trouva dommage qu'eux aussi ne soient pas morts. Enfin je me comprends. Le brun prit donc un premier rapport qu'il laissa tomber sur son bureau. Oh, une mission. Roy parcourut le dossier. Ce qu'il lut lui donna la nausée.

« _Comment … comment peut-on être aussi barbare ? Même à Ishbal on était plus corrects !_» se dit-il proprement horrifié.

D'après ce rapport de police, des meurtres horribles avaient lieu dans la cité. On retrouvait des gens découpés en morceaux. La femme qui était là devait être une victime. Tiens, la voilà qui arrête de pleurer. Roy la regarda s'essuyer les yeux, puis découvrir l'endroit où elle se trouvait avec étonnement. Elle était rousse, avec des yeux bleus. Ces derniers se portèrent sur Roy. Il lui fit un petit signe, les doigts cachés par le rapport.

« Vous me voyez ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son équipe, avant de former le mot oui avec ses lèvres. La rouquine se releva, et devina où elle se trouvait.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ? » reprit le fantôme.

Roy répondit de nouveau muettement, et leva l'indexe pour lui dire d'attendre. S'il voulait l'interroger, il devait d'abord s'isoler. Ce que la défunte comprit parfaitement. Le colonel patienta dix minutes, puis se leva en annonçant qu'il allait aux toilettes. En réalité, il se rendit dans une pièce vide, et s'éloigna le plus possible de la porte. Là il attrapa un livre, pour faire semblant d'être occupé si jamais quelqu'un arrivait.

* * *

« Colonel Roy Mustang, enchanté. » annonça-t-il doucement.

« Ravie de vous connaître, je m'appelle Maria Johnson. » répondit-elle.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » reprit Roy.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes.

« J'ai été tuée. Par un homme qui tient une petite boucherie. Je ne connais pas son nom. J'étais déjà venue plusieurs fois lui acheter de la viande. Et il y a deux jours … » commença-t-elle.

Mari s'interrompit. Les sanglots lui coupaient la voix.

« Alors que je revenais de mon travail, il m'a enlevée. Il disait qu'il me trouvait belle à passer au hachoir. J'avais si peur ! Il était en train d'aiguiser un immense couteau. Moi j'étais attachée à une chaise. Après il s'est retourné, il m'a détachée et mise sur une grande table. Ensuite il … il m'a … »

Roy comprit la suite. Le tueur l'avait découpée comme un simple quartier de porc. Le colonel déglutit. Il aurait bien posé une main sur l'épaule de la victime, si elle ne risquait pas de passer au travers.

« Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais dans une rue près de mon lieu de travail. J'ai crié quand j'ai vu mon corps, j'ai hurlé quand j'ai compris que j'étais morte. J'attendais un enfant … mon mari … quand il a su … ça été affreux.» reprit-elle.

Roy se mordit la lèvre. Il imaginait très bien la peine des défunts et des proches. Combien de fois l'avait-il vue.

« Je viens de recevoir l'ordre d'enquêter sur cette affaire. Je vais m'occuper d'arrêter ce tueur en série.» annonça-t-il.

« Merci.» geignit-elle.

« Pourriez-vous … rester à proximité, au cas où j'aurais besoin de renseignements ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Oui, mais j'ai une question.»

« Laquelle ? »

« Je vois une espèce de lumière. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ah ça ! Eh bien c'est l'au-delà. Vous pourrez y aller quand vous le souhaitez.» expliqua Roy, toujours avec douceur.

« Il y a des gens ! C'est ma grand-mère ! Avec une de mes tantes, elles me font des signes !» s'exclama Maria ravie.

« Vous pouvez aller les rejoindre tout de suite. Je me débrouillerais.» dit Mustang avec un sourire.

« Non. Je veux voir … ce monstre derrière les barreaux. Ou au bout d'une corde.» répondit Maria.

« Entendu. Je dois vous laisser à présent.» conclut le brun.

Le fantôme disparut également. Roy revint dans son bureau. Il exposa les faits à son équipe, cachant bien évidemment son entretien avec une des victimes. Durant la pause déjeuner, Mustang fila retrouver Maes pour l'inviter à déjeuner à l'extérieur. Il relata rapidement les évènements du matin.

* * *

« Quelle horreur ce type ! La pauvre doit être très éprouvée.» commenta Hughes entre deux bouchées.

« Qui ne le serait pas à sa place. Maria Johnson est la dernière victime en date. La question pour nous va être d'orienter les recherches vers les bouchers.» reprit Roy.

« Hon hon. Aucune autre victime ne t'a encore contactée ? » interrogea Maes.

Roy secoua la tête, et but une gorgée de vin.

« Non. Ils ne viennent pas tous. Certains rejoignent directement la lumière. »

« D'accord. Maria n'a pas dû voir où elle a été emmenée. On sait cependant que c'était dans ce qui devait être un entrepôt à viande. Gardons cette piste en tête.» fit Hughes.

« N'oublie pas qu'on est pas tout seuls cette fois. J'ai des comptes à rendre.» rappela Mustang.

« Je sais je sais. Déjà on peut commencer par une inspection des lieux du crime, et ensuite une petite visite à la morgue.» suggéra Hughes.

« J'y pensais également. Je vais aussi consulter les archives, pour voir s'il y a eu un précédent. On a peut-être affaire à un récidiviste qui sait.»

Maes approuva. Tout deux savaient surtout que ces recherches étaient davantage pour être crédibles, que pour connaître une réponse. Grâce à son don Roy savait déjà où orienter l'enquête. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait foncer tête baissée. Après le déjeuner, le brun annonça à son équipe une inspection de la dernière scène du crime. Hughes en serait également, avec un ou deux membres de sa propre équipe. Les militaires se dispersèrent aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent.

« T'imagine ce que ce ça doit faire, de reprendre conscience auprès de ton corps, et de le voir en morceaux ? » chuchota Maes.

« Je ne veux même pas y penser. »

Mustang entendit une inspiration. Maria était là, visiblement apeurée.

« Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Hughes elle est là. » fit Roy entre ses dents.

Mustang pointa un index le long de son corps, et l'agita négativement.

« Ah … c'est trop tôt j'imagine. » fit Maria en croisant les bras.

Roy lui adressa un sourire contrit. Il se tourna ensuite vers son équipe. Fuery vint justement vers lui.

« J'ai trouvé un cheveu roux par terre. La victime aussi était rousse, mais celui-ci est court, ça pourrait appartenir au tueur.» annonça-t-il.

« Oui il était roux aussi ! » s'exclama Maria.

« Parfait, j'en prends note. » répondit Mustang, tant pour le sergent que pour l'esprit.

Une fois l'inspection des lieux terminée, les militaires se rendirent à la morgue. Mustang demanda à voir le corps de Maria. L'employé acquiesça, et les mena dans une salle. Il tira ensuite un des tiroirs.

« Ouah ! C'est une vraie boucherie !» fit Havoc.

Roy saisit l'occasion.

« Une boucherie vous dites … je crois qu'on tient une piste.»

« Comment ça ? » demanda Breda.

« Eh bien pour la découper de la sorte, il doit disposer d'armes blanches assez imposantes. On ne découpe pas un membre avec un couteau de table.» commença Mustang.

« De plus d'après le rapport de police, les victimes étaient toutes retrouvées loin des lieux qu'elles fréquentaient. Ce qui laisse penser qu'il a dû les transporter. » ajouta Hughes.

« Donc … qu'il a pu utiliser un camion frigorifique. » ajouta Hawkeye.

« Mais ça peut tout aussi bien être un menuisier ! Eux aussi ont de quoi découper.» objecta Falman.

Roy reconnut la valeur de cet argument. Afin de vérifier, il demanda à voir le rapport d'autopsie. On le lui apporta rapidement.

« Tenez regardez là : blessures occasionnées par armes blanches, du type hache. » annonça-t-il.

« J'imagine qu'une scie aurait laissé plus de traces sur de la chair.» dit Havoc.

« Bien. Nous allons organiser des surveillances près des boucheries de la ville.» ordonna Roy.

Les militaires obtempérèrent. Roy remercia son sous-lieutenant de lui avoir tendu cette perche. Mais le brun se doutait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se centre uniquement sur cette piste. Hughes annonça qu'il allait organiser une inspection du côté des menuisiers, ainsi que des professions utilisant des camionnettes. Mustang dispatcha ses militaires sur divers points de la grande ville de Central.

* * *

Une fois que les équipes furent mises en place, Maria Johnson vint aux nouvelles.

« Nous surveillons les boucheries de la ville, ainsi que les menuisiers et tous ceux qui se servent de camionnettes. » annonça-t-il.

« Mais c'est un boucher qui m'a tuée ! Il y avait plein d'animaux suspendus là où j'étais.» protesta Maria.

« J'entends bien, mais je dois tout de même être crédible. Je ne peux pas annoncer tout de go que le coupable est un boucher. Il faut des preuves. » répondit patiemment le colonel.

« Vous avez raison, je suis désolée. » admit Maria.

« Ne vous excusez pas. Je conçois très bien que ce soit particulièrement dur pour vous. »

Maria lui fit un petit sourire. La surveillance dura une bonne semaine, sans donner vraiment de résultat. Les subordonnés de Mustang avaient interrogés et inspectés une bonne partie des charcutiers de la ville. Du côté de Maes, rien de neuf non plus. Riza et Havoc venaient pour leur part d'inspecter un dernier commerçant.

« Ce type ne me plaît pas du tout. Il a un regard de fou. » confia Jean en sortant.

« Je trouve aussi. Je crois qu'on devrait le surveiller de près celui-là.» approuva le lieutenant.

En attendant, ils pouvaient regagner leur domicile. Le lendemain en revanche, Roy nota l'absence de son lieutenant. Ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout, étant donné les circonstances. Il demanda à Jean quels étaient les endroits qu'ils avaient visités. Le sous-lieutenant les énuméra dans l'ordre, insistant sur le regard pas net du dernier. Soudain, Maria fit irruption dans le bureau. Mustang se retint de sursauter.

« Il l'a prise il l'a prise ! » s'exclama-t-elle paniquée.

Ne pouvant communiquer directement avec elle, le brun se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

« La femme blonde, votre collègue ! Le boucher l'a enlevée ce matin ! »

Roy écarquilla les yeux, sentant une sueur froide dans son dos, et des frissons le hérisser. Riza … elle allait se faire découper en morceaux … c'était peut-être même en train !

« Je crois qu'on devrait aller jeter un œil au dernier endroit. » annonça-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour se contrôler.

Ses subordonnés approuvèrent, pensant eux aussi qu'il était peut-être arrivé malheur à leur collègue. Aussi ne furent-ils pas surpris que Roy traverse les couloirs comme un boulet. Havoc prit le volant, et roula à tombeaux ouverts.

Les pneus crissèrent quand il s'arrêta. Mustang fut le premier à sortir. Personne dans la boutique. Il tendit une main gantée et fit sauter la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Dans l'entrepôt à viande, Riza fusillait du regard l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il l'avait bâillonnée, retiré la veste militaire et suspendue par les mains à un crochet à viande.

« Eh bien quel regard flamboyant ! D'habitude elles ont toutes la peur de leur vie.» commenta le boucher.

Il leva un hachoir d'une taille impressionnante.

« Personne ne sait que vous êtes là. Et quand vous sortirez, ce sera en quartiers.» sourit l'homme.

Il approcha pour la détacher et la mettre sur une table. Hawkeye se souleva, et le frappa à la poitrine avec ses pieds, l'envoyant bouler. Puis, traînant son crochet, elle fila entre les corps d'animaux. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de ses chaînes. Riza essaya déjà de les ôter du crochet.

« La voilà ! » entendit-elle.

Il l'avait retrouvée ! Riza tenta de s'enfuir encore. Mais le boucher la rattrapa et la fit tomber. La militaire voulut encore lui donner un coup de pied, mais l'homme lui attrapa les chevilles.

« Je vais vous les trancher, comme ça au moins vous vous tiendrez tranquille. » dit-il.

Il leva son hachoir. Riza ne put retenir un cri de peur, étouffé par son bâillon. Le tueur lui fut un instant déconcerté par le rugissement de rage qu'il entendit. Un homme lui sauta dessus, et se mit à le frapper violemment à plusieurs reprises. Le tueur parvint à reprendre ses esprits le temps de se défendre. Il avait lâché son hachoir. Néanmoins il parvint à repousser Mustang. Le boucher rampa ensuite pour reprendre son arme.

Riza cria quand elle vit que son supérieur faillit se faire décapiter. Roy se baissa, esquiva sur le côté. Il devait trouver le moyen de le désarmer, avant qu'il ne perde un membre ou carrément la vie. Et les quartiers de viande autour ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. L'ennemi enchaînait rapidement ses coups, l'empêchant de lever une main, au risque de la perdre.

« _La viande ! La voilà la solution !_ » songea Roy.

Saisissant un des corps, il le plaça devant lui au moment où le boucher frappait de nouveau. La lame se planta dans un os, ce qui laissa le temps au colonel d'assommer le tueur.

« Colonel tout va bien ? » demanda Havoc en débarquant avec les autres.

Mustang les avait semé dans les couloirs menant à l'entrepôt. Roy acquiesça.

« Embarquez-moi ça. Je retourner libérer Hawkeye.» répondit-il.

Il retourna auprès de sa subordonnée un peu plus loin. Elle eut un son de soulagement étouffé quand elle le vit arriver. Roy lui ôta son bâillon.

« Colonel ! »

« Je suis là, tout va bien. » répondit Roy avec douceur.

Il défit ses chaînes. Riza avait les larmes aux yeux. Roy l'aida à se relever, et dans un mouvement spontané l'enlaça. Hawkeye le serra fort, sentant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« C'est fini maintenant. Il ne fera plus de mal.» lui dit-il en lui caressant la tête.

« Merci. » fit Riza.

Roy aperçut soudain Maria, qui lui formula aussi ses remerciements, avant de lui annoncer qu'elle rejoignait la lumière. Le colonel adressa un sourire à l'esprit, et la regarda partir. Il respira une dernière fois le parfum de sa subordonnée.

« Allons-y avant que les autres ne se posent des questions. » dit-il doucement.

« Oh oui euh … »

Il essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient encore, faisant rosir la blonde. En les voyant arriver, les autres montèrent dans le véhicule. Riza gardait la tête tournée pour qu'on ne remarque pas ses yeux rouges. Son cœur battait encore la chamade, mais plus à cause du sauvetage que de sa mort proche. Roy était venu à son secours … et avec une énergie impressionnante. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

Ensuite … il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Riza avait bien remarqué la douceur de sa voix quand son supérieur lui avait répondu. Même après quand il avait essuyé ses larmes. C'était plus que de la douceur c'était … de la tendresse. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre mot. Aussitôt que cette pensée affleura, Riza tenta de la chasser, en se rappelant leurs grades et qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre eux, pour les raisons que l'on connaît. Et qui exaspèrent tous les royailistes. Peut-être que finalement … il y avait un petit espoir.

C'était mal d'y penser, elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas. Mais après ce qui venait de se passer, Riza ne pouvait faire autrement que croire qu'elle représentait un peu plus qu'une subordonnée pour Roy.


	3. L'affaire Norwood

**Les choses sérieuses commencent pour Roy. L'affaire qu'il va traiter va s'avérer des plus étranges ... son don va-t-il lui permettre d'éviter le pire ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'affaire de Barry le boucher. Central respirait mieux depuis. Un mois bien rempli, depuis que Roy et son équipe avaient été mutés à Central, la capitale. Une autre dimension pour eux. Plus grande, plus animée, le centre du pouvoir et l'avenir du pays se situaient dans cette ville. Le jeune colonel s'habituait assez bien à cette nouvelle étape. Surtout que ça le rapprochait du sommet de l'Etat. Toutefois, être muté dans la capitale n'avait rien changé aux habitudes de travail du colonel.

« Zzzzz ! »

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Son réveille-matin ambulant devait par conséquent trouver de nouvelles manières de tirer Mustang des bras d'un de ses plus fervents admirateurs : Morphée en personne. Et c'est plus dur qu'il n'y paraît. Riza soupira encore une fois de le voir ainsi avachi sur son bureau, les mains dans le vide. Il était peut-être mignon endormi, mais fallait quand même pas exagérer.

Elle s'approcha du bureau, décidée à le réveiller manu militari. Riza frappa donc un grand coup sur le bureau. Mais contre toute attente, Roy ne bougea pas.

« Colonel ! » dit-elle d'une voix forte.

« Zzzzz ! »

« COLONEL MUSTANG ! »

Toujours rien. Riza sortit alors son arme et tira au plafond. La seule réaction qu'eut son supérieur, ce fut d'émettre un son ressemblant à « zouuiinn » et de continuer à dormir. Riza le secoua alors comme un prunier.

« Hein quoi késispasse ? » dit-il en se redressant.

Mustang pâlit en découvrant Riza. Ouh … ça allait péter des bulles. La jeune femme le regardait d'un air mécontent.

« Vous trouvez que c'est le moment de dormir colonel ? » lança-t-elle.

Silence. Roy la fixait avec un air qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille.

« Vous avez terminé vos dossiers au moins ? » continua Hawkeye.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais pourquoi la fixait-il sans répondre ?

« Vous m'écoutez ou pas ? »

Hésitant, Roy leva les mains à ses oreilles. Il en retira deux bouchons de cire. Ces derniers avaient été disposés de manière à ce qu'il n'entende rien d'autre que le silence absolu. Riza le regardait incrédule. Il avait osé …

« MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT STUPIDE OU QUOI ? Vous imaginez si c'était un général qui était entré ici ?» explosa-t-elle.

« Pardon Riza. » dit Roy.

Riza en resta coite. Mustang venait de l'appeler par son prénom, avec une voix enfantine et une mine de Chat Potté qui la désarçonna complètement. Elle ne put que le regarder la bouche ouverte.

« Suis désolé. » reprit le brun tout contrit.

Hawkeye soupira. Il était arrivé à faire disparaître sa colère d'un coup. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir cet ascendant sur elle.

« Bref, le général Grumman veut vous voir. » dit-elle enfin.

« Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi ? » demanda Roy qui avait retrouvé son sérieux.

« Non. »

Roy se leva, et sortit de son bureau. Il l'avait échappé belle avec Riza. Le colonel possédait heureusement un atout qui généralement lui épargnait les colères hawkeyennes les plus dévastatrices. Roy toqua à la porte de son supérieur.

« Entrez ! »

Le brun entra, et salua le vieux général.

« Bonjour colonel Mustang. Je vous ai fait venir car j'ai une mission à vous confier. »

Grumman sortit un dossier à la couverture noire.

« Voilà quelques jours que l'on nous signale des disparitions. Vu votre succès avec l'affaire du boucher de Central, j'ai donc décidé de vous assigner celle-ci.» annonça le général.

Il lui tendit le rapport. Roy commença à le parcourir : des personnes d'âge varié, sans lien apparent qui avaient disparues.

« Qui est le dernier disparu ? » questionna le brun.

« Terrence Landwall, dix-huit ans. Disparu il y a une semaine. Vous avez son adresse avec sa fiche signalétique. J'ai également placé le lieutenant-colonel Hughes sur cette affaire.» répondit Grumman.

« Très bien, je m'en occupe. »

« Bonne chance. » conclut le général.

Roy le remercia en faisant le salut, et quitta la pièce. Une fois dans son bureau, il lut le dossier plus en détail. Après quoi il relata l'affaire à ses subordonnés.

« Je vais aller rendre une visite aux parents du dernier disparu. Pendant ce temps, essayez de me trouver un lien entre ces enlèvements.» annonça Mustang.

Ses subordonnés acquiescèrent. Roy alla ensuite voir son meilleur ami, pour l'informer de l'enquête. Maes fut d'accord pour l'accompagner au domicile des parents du jeune Terrence. Quelques instants plus tard, Roy frappait à la porte.

* * *

« Oui ?» demanda une femme en ouvrant.

« Mme Landwall ? Colonel Roy Mustang, et lieutenant-colonel Maes Hughes, nous reprenons l'enquête concernant la disparition de votre fils."

« Ah, entrez. »

Les militaires passèrent au salon. La mère de Terrence les fit asseoir. Au même moment, Mustang remarqua un jeune garçon. Ce dernier afficha un air surpris devant les militaires.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? » demanda-t-il.

Mais l'épouse Landwall ne répondit rien, elle n'eut même pas l'air d'avoir entendu la question. Le jeune homme afficha un air triste et résigné. Après quoi, il regagna sa chambre. La mère fit le récit complet de ce qu'elle savait, c'est-à-dire peu de chose.

« Mon fils … mon fils unique qu'a-t-on bien pu lui faire ? » se lamenta-t-elle.

Roy fronça les sourcils. Unique ? Mais alors qui était le garçon de tout à l'heure ? A moins que … le colonel comprit. Il demanda à visiter la chambre du disparu, pour trouver d'éventuels indices.

« Très bien, c'est en haut au fond du couloir. » répondit la dame.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, pour se moucher. Les militaires empruntèrent l'escalier. La chambre de Terrence était au bout. Roy fut le premier à y entrer. Naturellement le jeune homme de tout à l'heure s'y trouvait, sur son lit.

« Bonjour Terrence. » dit Roy.

« Il est là ? » fit Maes.

Le jeune homme regarda Hughes avec surprise. Bien sûr qu'il était là !

« Vous auriez pu frapper avant d'entrer. » fit-il remarquer.

« Je sais. Comment vas-tu ? » reprit Roy.

« Bien, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Ce n'est quand même pas ma mère qui vous a appelé ?» reprit Terrence.

« Non en effet. Je peux m'asseoir sur cette chaise ? »

Terrence hocha la tête. Roy tira une chaise de bureau et s'y assit. Maes lui, se mit contre la commode près de la porte. Roy regarda le jeune un instant. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'était pas facile à entendre.

« Tu as une belle chambre. On s'y sent bien.» reprit Mustang avec un sourire amical.

« Oui. Ma mère l'a décorée.» répondit Terrence.

« Elle a du goût. Si je puis me permettre, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller avec elle. »

Terrence baissa les yeux. En effet, depuis quelque temps sa mère paraissait l'ignorer.

« C'est … à cause de la dernière fois. Vous n'allez pas m'arrêter pour si peu ? » commença le jeune.

« Non rassure-toi, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?» continua Roy.

« Ben … je suis sorti voir des copains, et je suis rentré après le couvre-feu. Depuis ma mère m'en veut, elle ne me voit plus, elle ne me parle plus. Je ne comprends pas.» raconta le jeune.

Roy su qu'il avait vu juste. Restait à l'annoncer maintenant.

* * *

« Terrence, ce que je vais te dire va certainement être dur à entendre, et à accepter. » commença Mustang.

Hughes qui faisait le guet, tourna la tête. La conversation prenait un tour intéressant.

« Moi et mon collègue sommes ici pour enquêter, sur une disparition. Ta disparition, Terrence. » reprit Roy.

Il vit son interlocuteur froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait pas disparu puisqu'il était là. Qu'est-ce que cet homme lui racontait ?

« Ta mère … ne t'ignore pas contrairement à ce que tu crois. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut plus te parler, c'est qu'elle ne le peut pas.» poursuivit le colonel.

Terrence regardait le militaire avec un étonnement croissant. Roy inspira.

« Et pour une bonne raison : c'est que tu n'est plus de ce monde. »

« N'importe quoi ! Vous êtes en train de me parler, c'est bien la preuve que je suis là non ? » fit Terrence.

« Moi c'est différent. Je suis capable de communiquer avec les esprits. Mon collègue lui ne te voit pas, c'est pour ça qu'il a demandé si tu étais là en entrant.» expliqua Roy.

« Je ne vous crois pas, c'est vraiment débile votre histoire ! » s'exclama Terrence.

Mustang savait qu'il refusait sans doute de croire qu'il était mort. Il avait compris que le jeune ne le savait pas.

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais regarde les choses en face : il n'y a pratiquement plus personne qui te parle pas vrai ? Tu as certainement remarqué que tous tes proches étaient très tristes ces temps-ci ? » enchaîna Mustang.

Terrence fronça les sourcils. Comment le savait-il ?

« Ils ne le font pas pour te faire du mal, mais parce que tu es décédé. Ils ne peuvent plus te voir. »

« C'EST FAUX ! VOUS MENTEZ JE NE SUIS PAS MORT !» s'écria le jeune.

A ce moment-là, la mère de Terrence frappa à la porte. Roy se leva d'un bond et rangea la chaise. Elle entra.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Maman fais les partir ! Ils sont là à me raconter des idioties !» intervient Terrence.

« Non madame. Pas encore. » répondit Hughes.

Elle baissa la tête.

« Maman écoute-moi ! Je suis désolé d'être rentré tard, je … »

« Mon Terrence … vous ferez tout pour le retrouver n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Son fils en resta sans voix. Roy évitait de le regarder.

« Nous sommes là pour ça madame. » assura Hughes.

Elle acquiesça, et les laissa poursuivre. La porte de la chambre se referma sur un silence atterré. Terrence commençait à réaliser que ce que le colonel avait raconté était vrai. Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, figé dans une surprise totale.

« Alors ? On … fait quoi ?» demanda Maes, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Il … il ne me voit … vraiment pas ? » questiona Terrence, hébété.

« Non en effet. Tout comme ton entourage. Je suis vraiment désolé Terrence.» répondit Roy d'une voix navrée.

« Mais … je veux pas être mort … »

Des images revinrent soudain en mémoire du défunt. Celle d'un homme encapuchonné, des éclairs et un endroit désert. Il y avait d'autres personnes également. Terrence se prit la tête entre les mains avec un gémissement. Il se rappelait à présent … il était bien parti pour rentrer à l'heure, mais on l'avait attaqué sur le chemin. Ensuite, il s'était retrouvé ligoté sur un parquet, dans un endroit poussiéreux. Il fit part de ses souvenirs.

« Pourquoi je m'en rappelle que maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Roy relatait les réponses du jeune à son ami.

« Eh bien … le choc a probablement bloqué ta mémoire. De plus si tu n'as pas repris connaissance à côté de ton corps, tu peux ne pas savoir que tu es mort. » fit Maes.

Mustang lui avait dit où se trouvait Terrence. Depuis le temps, le brun à lunettes s'était habitué à parler dans le vide, sachant que les fantômes l'entendaient malgré tout.

« Non … mon corps … je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens juste … de la lumière aveuglante … et de la douleur.» reprit Terrence.

« Une lumière aveuglante ? Etrange.» commenta Mustang.

« Terrence, cet endroit tu l'as vu ? Tu pourrais le décrire ?» questionna Hughes.

« Euh oui … c'était un théâtre je crois. Les murs étaient écaillés. Je sais qu'il y a un théâtre abandonné, avec les copains on y allait des fois. Le théâtre Norwood.» répondit l'esprit.

« On va aller y jeter un œil. Tu as un journal intime ?» demanda Mustang.

« Ouais, pourquoi ? » s'étonna Terrence.

« Eh bien, c'est simplement pour dire que je peux avoir trouvé le nom de ce théâtre dedans. Tu l'as mentionné ?» fit le colonel.

Terrence acquiesça. Les militaires le remercièrent. Roy s'excusa auprès de lui pour avoir dû lui annoncer la nouvelle fatale.

« Ben … maintenant je comprends pourquoi tout le monde m'ignore. C'est … dur de se dire … qu'on ne peut plus parler ni toucher les siens. Je … vous en veux pas.» dit-il.

Roy lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, puis quitta sa chambre. Hughes annonça qu'ils avaient une piste, et quittèrent la demeure familiale. Terrence fit un signe d'au revoir depuis sa fenêtre.

* * *

« Eh ben … être obligé de dire à quelqu'un qu'il est mort. Ca doit pas être simple.» commenta Maes dans la voiture.

« Non. Le pauvre gosse … dix-huit ans et plus d'avenir.» soupira Mustang.

Maes hocha la tête. Ca leur rappelait autre chose. Des vies brisées par milliers, des vies plus jeunes que celle de Terrence. Le soldat roula vers le théâtre désaffecté. L'endroit dégageait encore une impression de splendeur, de mondanité. Les portes du théâtre avaient été condamnées avec des planches. Aussi nos deux amis cherchèrent-ils une porte de service. Les jeunes avaient dû l'utiliser pour entrer.

Ils progressèrent un instant dans un couloir sombre. Les militaires débouchèrent ensuite dans la salle à proprement parler. Des centaines de fauteuils rouges bordeaux disposés en demi-cercle.

« Je me demande s'il y a encore la lumière par ici. » dit Hughes.

Roy avait bien fait jaillir une flamme d'un de ses gants, mais l'éclairage était faible. Maes tâtonna et trouva la salle de supervision. Là, il abaissa un levier. L'endroit s'éclaira effectivement.

« Oh non ! » dit Roy qui regardait droit devant lui.

« Quoi ? »

Maes approcha, et suivit la direction que son ami regardait. Il en ouvrit la bouche. Des corps. Sur la scène, une dizaine disposée en cercle. Les militaires quittèrent la pièce d'éclairage, et se précipitèrent sur la scène. Mustang reconnut le corps de Terrence, curieusement à l'écart du groupe. Malgré le fait qu'il savait déjà qu'il n'était plus, Roy en ressentit de la tristesse. Les autres personnes étaient des hommes et des femmes de tous âges.

Hughes trouva un téléphone, pour appeler les secours et procéder à l'évacuation des corps. L'équipe de Roy et celle de Maes arrivèrent également.

« Comment les avez-vous découvert ? » interrogea Maria Ross.

« Par le journal intime du dernier disparu. Il mentionnait cet endroit, et nous sommes venus y jeter un œil.» répondit Roy.

L'explication était plausible. Riza fit remarquer que la scène avait été nettoyée : le coupable avait donc voulu effacer toute trace. Par contre, aucune des victimes ne présentait de blessure extérieure. L'autopsie le confirma par la suite. Ni internes, ni externes, pas plus que la présence d'un éventuel poison. Hughes fit remarquer que les corps avaient été disposés d'une manière particulière.

« Oui, deux par deux en cercle. L'assassin leur a fait quelque chose de spécial. » ajouta Roy.

Terrence avait aussi parlé d'une lumière aveuglante. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Roy pensa à une solution, mais elle lui parut incongrue et il la chassa. Ce cas était étrange. Deux jours plus tard, Mustang assista aux funérailles de Terrence Landwall, à l'écart. Le jeune était présent, mais quand il le vit il le rejoignit. Roy lui adressa un sourire.

« Bonjour. » fit le jeune d'une voix morne.

« Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être besoin de parler à quelqu'un pour la dernière fois. » dit Roy.

« Oui. C'est … affreux. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire à présent ?» s'inquiéta Terrence.

« Tu ne vois pas une lumière ? » interrogea Mustang.

« Si … alors … il faut que je la rejoigne ? »

Le colonel acquiesça. Terrence se tourna vers sa famille, dont les membres pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps. Ses plus proches amis étaient là également, dans le même état de détresse. Il soupira. Il lui fallait les quitter pour une durée indéterminée. Un départ difficile.

« Merci de votre aide. » dit Terrence après un moment de silence.

« Je n'ai rien fait. » dit Roy.

« Si. Vous avez retrouvé mon corps, et … je pense qu'à présent je vais vivre en paix. »

Il lui sourit une dernière fois, avant de disparaître. Roy ferma les yeux, inspira l'air frais et partit à son tour.


	4. Le hangar de RoseTown

**Nos militaires se retrouvent avec un cas similaire au précédent. Roy lui reçoit d'étranges visions et découvre une nouvelle facette de son pouvoir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Si le colonel avait retrouvé les disparus au théâtre Norwood, l'affaire n'était pas résolue pour autant. On ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué la mort des victimes, ni le mobile et encore moins le nom du coupable. Assis derrière son bureau, Roy relisait le dossier Norwood. Les victimes n'avaient pas le moindre lien entre elles. Pas de distinction d'âge, de sexe ou de profession. Elles ne se connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

« _Il les aurait enlevés complètement au hasard … ça n'a pas de sens. Et puis c'est quoi cette lumière dont m'a parlé Terrence ?_ » s'interrogea Mustang.

Ce détail ne lui disait rien de bon. Un peu plus tard, il reçut un dossier similaire. Une autre série d'enlèvements, en dehors de Central. Dans une petite ville du nom de RoseTown. Le genre d'endroit où il ne se passait généralement rien.

« _C'est exactement comme le cas Norwood. Voyons … s'il y a des morts ils pourront m'aider. Je vais très vite le savoir._ »

Roy prononça le nom de la première victime à voix haute. Il attendit quelques instants, mais personne ne lui répondit. Le colonel continua, appelant chacune des victimes.

« Colonel ? » fit une voix.

Celle-là, elle appartenait à quelqu'un encore en vie. A son lieutenant pour être précise. Roy se crispa. Elle devait se demander ce qu'il trafiquait.

« Qui est-ce qui vous appeliez ? » questionna Riza.

« Personne, je réfléchissais tout haut. » mentit Mustang.

Mouais, elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Seulement Roy ne voulait pas lui parler de son don.

« Je venais vous demander si nous partons bientôt pour RoseTown. » reprit la blonde.

« Moui. Nous partons en début d'après-midi. »

Elle hocha la tête, et quitta la pièce pour retourner en pause. Roy soupira. Il n'était pas assez prudent. Si jamais Riza l'avait surpris en train de discuter avec un fantôme … On toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

« Salut vieille branche ! » lança Hughes.

« Salut vieux gland ! » rétorqua Roy avec un sourire.

« Roooh c'est pas gentil ça ! Moi qui venais te montrer une nouvelle photo de ma merveilleuse Elysia ! Elle apprend à nager. Mais comme tu n'es pas gentil, tu ne verras rien.» annonça Maes faussement vexé.

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle. » répliqua Roy.

« Mais quel chameau … bon trêve de blabla. Tu as du neuf pour les derniers kidnappings ? » questionna Maes.

« J'ai appelé chacune des victimes, d'ailleurs Hawkeye est arrivée pendant que j'étais en train. » raconta le colonel en posant le dossier sur son bureau.

« Oh. Et tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Que je pensais tout haut. Naturellement elle n'est pas dupe, faut dire qu'elle très intelligente. »

« Hm hm. Et donc, quelqu'un t'as répondu ?» enchaîna Hughes.

« Non. Ce qui signifie deux choses : soit personne n'est mort, soit au contraire tous ont gagné l'au-delà. »

« Bref on n'en sait pas plus qu'avant. » interpréta le lieutenant-colonel.

Roy acquiesça avec un soupir. Ce n'est qu'en allant là-bas qu'ils pourraient en savoir davantage. L'après-midi venu, les militaires se rendirent donc dans la petite ville au sud de Central. Riza s'était chargée de réserver des chambres d'hôtel. Comme il était midi, les soldats auraient droit à une pause avant de commencer l'enquête. Tous se retrouvèrent dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour le déjeuner.

* * *

« L'endroit est plutôt accueillant. » remarqua Riza.

« Oui … mais les gens d'ici sont inquiets. Ce qui se comprend parfaitement. Cet après-midi on se séparera et chacun ira interroger les autochtones.» répondit Roy.

Les assiettes furent déposées devant eux. Le repas se poursuivit agréablement. Un peu après, Roy décida de faire une sieste avant de commencer l'enquête. Le soldat ôta donc sa veste et ses bottes, puis s'allongea. Quelques minutes plus tard, des images se formèrent devant ses paupières closes. Une brume opaque, dans ce qui paraissait être un bois. Roy s'entendait respirer, et il avançait. La lune brillait, pleine et argentée.

Il arriva devant un hangar aux briques rouges. Mustang se dirigea vers le hangar, et il en poussa la porte. A l'intérieur, plusieurs personnes ligotées et bâillonnées. La peur luisait dans leurs yeux, tous comme l'interrogation. Tous étaient disposés en ronds, sur un cercle alchimique. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Mustang remarqua que tous les regards semblaient converger vers lui. Il crut entendre un bruissement d'étoffe. Puis le cercle de transmutation fut activé. Les victimes dessus poussèrent des hurlements à moitié étouffés.

« _Arrête-le …_ » fit une voix lointaine.

Un drôle de bruit résonna également. Des coups, comme quelqu'un qui frappait à une porte.

« Colonel réveillez-vous ! »

Roy se redressa d'un coup. Il lui fallait quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il avait rêvé.

« Colonel ! »

La voix de son lieutenant. Mustang se frotta les yeux.

« Oui … oui Riza une minute ! » répondit-il par mégarde.

De l'autre côté, Hawkeye cessa de frapper, les joues légèrement roses. Elle se souvint de la fois où il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrait, dévoilant le beau colonel.

« Squisspasse ? » demanda celui-ci.

Ses yeux étaient encore endormis. Il avait ôté sa veste et était encore pieds nus

« Nous devons partir interroger les gens de la ville, vous vous souvenez ? » répondit Hawkeye.

« Ah oui ! Bougez pas j'arrive. »

Roy termina de se préparer, et la suivit. Il retrouva ses collègues en bas, prêts à partir. Il les envoya à divers endroits de la ville par groupe de deux. Hughes s'approcha.

« T'as l'air préoccupé. » dit-il.

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Très réel. Faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose. » répondit Mustang.

Hughes était déjà en binôme cependant. Mustang se retrouva donc avec Riza. Le brun sortit du centre-ville, et s'aventura vers les bois. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourciller son lieutenant.

« Colonel, la ville est de l'autre côté. » signala-t-elle.

« Comme boussole vous êtes plutôt efficace ! » rétorqua le brun.

Remarque que prit moyennement bien la jeune femme. Mais où allait-il donc ? Roy s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un sentier.

« _C'était par où ? _» se demanda-t-il en tournant la tête.

Un flash surgit alors. Il avançait, enfin non on le contraignait à avancer.

« _Tourne à gauche._ »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Roy s'était remis à marcher. Mais avec les mains en l'air. Riza le rattrapa pour le questionner. C'est là qu'elle remarqua son regard vitreux.

« Monsieur vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Roy ne parut pas se rendre compte de sa présence, car il la bouscula pour passer. Riza se dit que son supérieur avait l'air en pleine crise de somnambulisme. Il franchit un tronc posé en travers de sa route, et continua toujours les mains levées, comme si quelqu'un braquait une arme derrière lui.

« _Arrête-toi._ »

Riza découvrit un hangar en pierre rouge. Devant, Roy baissa les mains et les mis derrière son dos, simulant la posture de quelqu'un qu'on ligotait. Puis il se remit en marche.

« Pourquoi vous m'amenez là ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?» dit Roy.

Riza le suivait sans comprendre. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Il était devant la porte du hangar à présent. Elle avait beau l'appeler, son supérieur ne l'entendait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? » reprit Roy d'une voix affolée.

« _Tais-toi et avance._ »

« Non je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir ! J'ai une famille !» supplia Mustang.

« _Avance ou je te colle une balle dans le dos._ »

Roy avançait, mais d'une curieuse manière : on avait l'impression que quelqu'un le poussait et qu'il résistait. Soudain, Riza le vit basculer en avant. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le rattraper, il chuta sur le sol évanoui. Hawkeye découvrit alors une scène peu agréable. Dix personnes, attachées en ronds au milieu du hangar. Les disparus. Elle baissa les yeux vers son colonel. Comment avait-il pu la conduire ici ? La jeune femme décida de le réanimer. Peine perdue. Ses yeux demeuraient clos.

* * *

« Hmmm … »

« Ca y est on se réveille ? »

Roy découvrit la figure de son meilleur ami penché sur lui.

« Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Roy.

« T'es dans ta chambre à l'hôtel. On t'a ramené évanoui. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui s'est passé ? » répondit Hughes.

« Comment ça je me suis évanoui ? » répéta Roy en se redressant.

« Ben comme quelqu'un qui a perdu connaissance. C'est Hawkeye qui nous a alerté. D'après elle tu t'es conduit très bizarrement.» répondit Maes.

Roy fronça les sourcils. Il se rappelait avoir été vers les bois et y être entré. Après ça, trou noir. Son meilleur ami se chargea de lui narrer la version des faits qu'il connaissait. Le colonel l'écoutait avec stupeur.

« Juste avant d'y aller … j'ai rêvé d'un hangar. » avoua Roy.

« Il était comment ? Tu y faisais quoi ? » questionna Hughes.

« Tout rouge. C'était la nuit et il y avait de la brume. Je suis entré dedans, et il y avait des gens à l'intérieur. En cercle, comme à Norwood.» raconta Mustang.

Maes fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'avait vécu son ami n'était pas banal. Après un instant de silence, il avança cette hypothèse :

« On dirait que tu as revécu ce qu'une des victimes a subi. »

« Une victime ? » répéta Mustang.

« Figures-toi que les kidnappés étaient tous dans ce hangar, comme pour le théâtre. C'est donc le même coupable. Tu n'as pas une idée de … qui tu as pu être ? » dit Hughes.

« Non non … je ne comprends déjà pas comment c'est arrivé, et je n'en garde aucun souvenir. » répondit Roy un peu perdu.

« Pour ça je pense qu'on peut dire que ça vient de ton pouvoir. Une variante certainement. Tu t'es connecté à l'esprit d'un des disparus, et tu as revu ses derniers instants.» avança Maes.

Roy soupira. C'était bien possible. On frappa à la porte. Riza venait prendre des nouvelles de son supérieur. Le colonel distingua une lueur inquiète dans les yeux chocolat. Ca le fit sourire. Hughes décida de les laisser seuls.

« Désolé de vous avoir inquiétée, lieutenant. » commença Roy.

Elle sourit, et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit laissée par Maes.

« Ce n'est pas très grave. Juste … étrange.» répondit Riza.

Sa voix était nettement moins formelle que d'habitude. Roy devina qu'elle avait vraiment dû s'inquiéter.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Hughes m'a raconté, mais je ne me rappelle de rien. » fit le beau brun.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous aller dans ce bois ? » interrogea Riza.

Sans vouloir tout lui révéler, il lui répondit néanmoins sincèrement.

« J'ai ressentit le besoin d'y aller. Comment vous dire ? Une intuition. J'ai … juste avant de sortir …rêvé de cet endroit. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Enfin, une qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin de connaître. En y réfléchissant, Mustang se dit qu'on l'avait orienté vers ce hangar. D'abord par le rêve, ensuite par cette crise de somnambulisme. Il était de l'avis de Hughes : son don était certainement à l'origine de tout ça. Le seul souci serait de le gérer si jamais ça venait à se reproduire. La première fois pouvait passer pour un hasard, la deuxième fois pour une coïncidence et encore.

Riza savait que son supérieur avait un bon instinct, mais là ça dépassait l'entendement. Si encore le hangar n'avait pas contenu les corps des disparus … mais là il les avait trouvé. C'était bizarre, et Hawkeye avait l'impression qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas pourquoi ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Non. »

Il n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais concernant son pouvoir il préférait ne rien dire. Son lieutenant le dévisagea un instant.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. » conclut Riza.

Pour le moment, elle lui accordait le bénéfice du doute. La jeune femme quitta la pièce. Roy retomba sur son oreiller avec un soupir. Il le sentait mal ce coup-là.


	5. Vue sur le passé

**Le pouvoir de Roy continue de faire des siennes. Cette fois, il l'emmène carrément faire un tour en arrière. Mais qu'est-ce que ça cache ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur la petite ville de RoseTown. Les militaires s'en iraient le lendemain matin. Dans son lit, Roy s'agitait. Il rêvait, mais ce n'était pas un rêve que l'on fait d'ordinaire. Non, celui-là avait l'air réel. Le soleil brillait, c'était une belle journée. Mustang ignorait où il se trouvait. Un parc, mais dans quelle ville … l'image suivante fut une maison plutôt ordinaire. Le colonel se retrouva dans une chambre d'enfant. Des enfants il y en avait deux, assis sur le sol autour d'un livre.

Le brun approcha. Sur les pages il discerna des symboles alchimiques. Un des enfants pris une craie, et traça un cercle. L'autre enfant déposa un jouet cassé dessus. Le cercle fut activé, et le jouet réparé à la grande joie des enfants. Ils reprirent ensuite leur lecture avec avidité.

« _Il faut l'arrêter …_ »

Cette voix … d'où venait-elle ? Elle était étrangère au rêve. Roy ressentit une présence. Il fit volte-face, pour découvrir une personne dont la tête était dissimulée sous une capuche.

« _Arrête-le …_ »

L'instant d'après, le colonel se réveilla. Il se redressa.

« _Quel drôle de rêve_. _Qui étaient ces deux enfants ? Et qui dois-je arrêter ?_» se demanda-t-il.

Le soleil était levé. Roy songea qu'il était peut-être l'heure de partir. Il se leva, mit son uniforme et sortit prendre le petit déjeuner. Riza était déjà là, mais s'étonna de le voir.

« Les autres ne sont pas encore levés ? » demanda Roy après l'avoir saluée.

« Non. Vous êtes bien matinal pour une fois.» répondit la blonde.

Roy esquissa un sourire, et s'installa en face d'elle. Un petit déjeuner avec pour seule compagnie l'homme de ses rêves, voilà qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Riza.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Très bien, je vous remercie. Et vous-même ? »

« Ca va. Je me demandais juste … comment nous allions expliquer notre découverte de la veille. »

Roy était occupé à beurrer des tartines. Riza le fixait, espérant voir une quelconque manifestation qui pourrait démontrer qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire. Le brun ténébreux était plutôt bon comédien. Mais Mustang resta impassible.

« Eh bien il suffira de dire que l'on a découvert le hangar au cours de nos recherches, tout simplement. » dit-il d'un ton neutre.

« Vous avouerez que l'on a fait vite tout de même. » continua Riza.

Roy sourit intérieurement. Son lieutenant n'avait pas seulement une vue d'aigle, elle avait aussi un flair exceptionnel.

« La ville n'est pas bien grande, et en toute logique on peut penser que les gens ont été emmenés à l'écart, dans un endroit tranquille. » dit-il.

Ce fut au tour de Riza de cacher son sourire. Il avait réponse à tout décidément. Et son explication était parfaitement crédible. Ca pouvait très bien passer pour un coup de chance, teinté d'une certaine logique. N'empêche, en son for intérieur Mustang n'était pas tranquille. Ce qui s'était passé la veille risquait fort de se reproduire, et son bras droit semblait se douter de quelque chose. Il fut distrait par l'arrivée de Maes Hughes, qui leur lança un joyeux bonjour.

Lui s'étonna de la présence de son ami, réputé pour être un partisan des grasses matinées, à toute heure de la journée. Hughes s'assit à coté du colonel, et commanda un café au lait. Le reste de l'équipe arriva petit à petit. Pendant que certains finissaient de déjeuner, Hughes alla voir Mustang.

« Tu t'es levé bien tôt, tu as mal dormi ? » questionna-t-il.

« Non, j'ai juste rêvé d'enfants que je connaissais pas. Mon songe s'étant fini assez tôt, et n'ayant pas envie d'entendre la douce voix de mon lieutenant en mode opéra, je me suis levé.» répondit Roy en terminant de ranger sa valise.

Maes acquiesça. Ne pas vouloir entendre Hawkeye vocaliser de bon matin était une raison suffisante pour se lever de bonne heure. Quant au rêve … eh bien les songes étaient souvent étranges. Aussi le lieutenant-colonel n'épilogua pas, et le nos militaires purent quitter la petite ville.

* * *

De retour à Central, Roy fut chargé de rédiger le rapport sur cette affaire. Il avait recueilli les notes de ses subordonnés, concernant les interrogatoires des citadins. Après quoi, il fallait également s'occuper d'autre paperasse.

« _Ouh là là, j'ai un sacré coup de barre._ » pensa Mustang vers le milieu de la matinée.

Il avait également mal au cou. Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes, et le colonel s'endormit sur ses dossiers. Un rêve s'imposa rapidement. Ces deux enfants encore, toujours en train de pratiquer l'alchimie. Ils paraissaient avoir plus de maîtrise cependant.

« _Arrête-le … arrête-le._ »

« Colonel ! »

Roy rouvrit les yeux. Ce fut pour croiser le regard mécontent de son lieutenant. Réprimant un baîllement, il se frotta le visage. Pourquoi rêvait-il de ces enfants ? Sans un mot, le colonel se remit à son travail.

« _Je n'ai jamais vu ces gosses. Ca devient curieux là._» pensa le brun.

Les soldats eurent le nez dans les papiers jusqu'à midi. Ils ne furent pas mécontents que la pause arrive. Roy préférait généralement déjeuner en ville. Alors qu'il se rendait à son restaurant préféré, la porte d'une librairie s'ouvrit. Un enfant en sorti. Mustang le reconnut immédiatement. Le gamin dont il rêvait. Le jeune s'apprêtait à traverser une rue. Il portait un livre, écrit par un certain S. Forsight.

« _Mais … qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

La rue … elle était différente. Peu de voitures circulaient, et elles étaient d'un modèle ancien, presque archaïque. Les vêtements des gens aussi étaient différents. Comment était-ce possible ? Quelqu'un bouscula le colonel. Il regarda la personne qui l'avait heurté s'éloigner en s'excusant. Quand Roy se retourna, il constata que tout était redevenu normal.

« C'était quoi ça ? » dit-il à voix haute.

Mustang sembla désorienté. Son ventre lui rappela qu'il avait faim, et qu'il avait déjà perdu trois minutes. Roy accéléra le pas, et rejoignit son restaurant. Quand il aurait mangé, il irait parler de cette étrange vision à Maes. Généralement ils trouvaient mieux une explication en discutant. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, le colonel téléphona chez Hughes, qui lui déjeunait en famille.

« Salut Maes, désolé de te déranger, mais j'aurais besoin de te voir là. » fit Roy.

« C'est grave ? » s'enquit le brun aux yeux verts.

« Grave non mais bizarre oui. Tu peux me retrouver au Boulevard Dawson ? »

« Ouais j'arrive. »

« Merci vieux. »

« Pas de quoi l'ancêtre ! »

Roy raccrocha en souriant. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Il s'assit sur le rebord d'une fontaine. Maes arriva à sa hauteur une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Tout en marchant, Mustang lui relata sa vision.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit : une fois hasard, deux fois coïncidence, troisième fois méfiance. Mais dans ton cas faut commencer à se méfier dès la première fois.» dit Hughes.

« En effet. On cherche à me dire quelque chose, ça me paraît évident. Reste à savoir quoi.» ajouta Roy.

« Visiblement tu ne peux voir que le passé. Celui-là me semble lointain, mais il a un rapport avec cet enfant. C'est l'enfance de quelqu'un … et cette phrase _arrête-le_. C'est peut-être lui que tu dois arrêter.» avança le lieutenant-colonel.

Ca se tenait, admit le colonel. Cette personne en grandissant devait avoir commis des actes d'importance, pour qu'on le lui signale. Est-ce que … est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec les enlèvements ?

« Le gamin pratiquait l'alchimie, et Terrence a parlé d'une lumière. J'avais déjà eu cette idée. Quelqu'un aurait-il transmuté ces personnes ?» annonça Roy.

« En quoi ? On a rien trouvé d'anormal chez les victimes. Et corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais le but de l'alchimie c'est de transformer la matière en général.» rappela Maes.

« Hmm. »

Pourtant, Mustang restait persuadé que l'alchimie avait été utilisée dans ces affaires. Quel en avait été le résultat, cela faisait partie des questions que les militaires se posaient.

« En gros je crois qu'on cherche à te faire comprendre à qui tu as affaire, par des rêves et des visions. Ton pouvoir s'affine.» déduisit Hughes.

« Je le crois aussi. Je noterais les prochains songes ou visions que j'aurais. » conclut Mustang.

Il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas avancer l'heure de dormir. Mais la vision de son lieutenant en colère l'en dissuada. Il attendrait la nuit. Cela lui permis de mieux se concentrer sur son travail en cours, et de bien avancer. Riza en fut satisfaite.

« _Comment calmer Riza la Tigresse : donnez-lui un dossier terminé à ronger._ » songea Mustang.

Epais de préférence, qu'elle puisse bien se faire les dents et les griffes. Le soir arriva doucement. Roy quitta son bureau à l'heure pour une fois, ainsi que tous ses subordonnés. Malgré les questions qu'il se posait, notamment sur ce qu'on lui montrerait cette nuit, il dîna sans hâte et se coucha à la même heure que d'habitude. Quelques minutes plus tard, un songe du passé s'imposa à lui.

* * *

« _Tu as encore cassé quelque chose ! C'est pas vrai je vais finir par croire que ça te plaît !_ »

Tiens, une voix nouvelle. Roy voyait le petit garçon dont il avait eu une vision. Un vase brisé gisait à ses pieds. Un autre enfant, que Roy avait aperçu la première fois était présent également. Sûrement son frère. Une femme arriva, et frappa celui qui avait cassé le vase. La mère probablement, qui consigna l'enfant dans sa chambre. Plus tard, ce qui devait être le père entra. Il demanda ce qui s'était passé en son absence. La femme narra la dernière bêtise de leur fils.

« _Ce gamin passe son temps à casser tout ce qui l'entoure. Quand ce n'est pas ses jouets, c'est tout ce qui est à sa portée._» dit-elle.

« _Ca commence à devenir inquiétant. Que cherche-t-il ?_ » fit le père.

« _Maman, je peux aller jouer dehors ?_ » fit une voix enfantine.

Le second fils. Roy vit la mère se pencher vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Il vit également l'enfant puni observer la scène depuis l'étage, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« _Oui tu peux y aller. Heureusement que toi tu es sage._» dit la mère.

Mustang entendit alors un murmure :

« _Tu me paiera ça petit frère …_ »

Ca provenait de l'étage, mais Roy l'avait parfaitement entendu. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre enfant. Il rentra dans sa chambre. Le colonel se retrouva dans la même pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de jouets, comme dans nombre de chambre d'enfant. Mais … ils étaient pratiquement tous cassés. Le petit prit une petite voiture en bois, tirée par une ficelle. Il lui manquait deux roues, et une porte.

L'enfant traça un cercle à la craie sur le sol, et y posa le jouet avec les pièces manquantes.

Il activa le cercle, et répara son jouet. Puis il prit la voiture, et la fracassa sur le sol. Roy assista ainsi à un curieux manège : l'enfant réparait son jouet, puis le cassait à nouveau. Le colonel eut aussi l'image d'une étagère avec un livre, celui que le petit avait prit. L'ouvrage était rangé au milieu d'autres bouquins traitant d'alchimie, à en juger par leur titre. Soudain, le brun sentit une présence. En se retournant, il découvrit la personne qui lui était apparue lors de sa vision.

« _Il faut l'arrêter._ »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » répondit le colonel.

Pas de réponse. En revanche, le paysage autour de Mustang se brouilla. Il ne resta bientôt plus que cet individu au visage caché. Il disparut à son tour, au moment où Roy se réveilla.

« Hughes avait raison. On veut me montrer à qui j'ai affaire.» dit-il.

Le brun se leva. Il lui fallait discuter de tout ça avec son meilleur ami. Ainsi, profitant d'une pause lors de leur service, Roy raconta le rêve mais également les hypothèses qu'il avait pu en tirer.

« Ce gamin a l'air d'aimer détruire ce qui l'entoure. Il ne réparait son jouet que pour le casser à nouveau. Tu crois qu'il essaie de faire la même chose avec ses victimes ? »

« Non … autrement on aurait trouvé les corps dans un état indescriptible. Tu as dit qu'il avait un frère. Vu ce que ce gosse a soufflé, je me demande s'il ne brisait pas les affaires pour avoir l'attention de ses parents. Tu sais la jalousie entre frères et sœurs, qui sait jusqu'où ça peut mener.» fit Hughes.

« Dans ce cas comment explique-tu son manège avec la voiture ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas endommagé les jouets de son frère plutôt que les siens ?» objecta Roy.

Là il avait raison, admit Maes. Ce n'était donc pas la jalousie entre frères qu'on voulait qu'ils comprennent. D'après le lieutenant-colonel, c'était donc la manie destructrice du jeune qu'ils devaient retenir. Roy hocha la tête. Pour le moment, il ne voyait pas le rapport avec les gens enlevés, mais ça viendrait certainement.

« Il ne faut pas oublier l'alchimie. Ca fait deux fois que je vois des livres sur ce sujet. Le lien est évident, il se sert de cette science pour détruire. Mais détruire quoi … » reprit Mustang.

« Dis, l'autopsie des disparus n'a rien révélé au niveau physique ? » demanda Hughes, sourcils froncés.

« Non, pas la moindre blessure ni substance ou corps étranger. » affirma le colonel.

« Bon, parce que j'avais pensé qu'il aurait pu les détruire de l'intérieur. Mais si le corps est intact, qu'a-t-il donc anéanti ? »

Bonne question, sembla penser Roy. En tout cas, tout laissait présager que l'adversaire était particulièrement dangereux.

« J'ai appris quelque chose de plus. Mais je crois que je vais devoir attendre qu'on veuille bien m'en dire plus.» annonça Roy.

La pause s'achevait. Hughes acquiesça, et se leva. Il était temps pour eux de retourner travailler.


	6. Le fantôme prophète

**Roy décide d'enquêter sur ce qu'on lui envoie. Et aussi sur la personne responsable de ces visions. Mais ... ça risque de créer des tensions.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Durant la journée, Roy se dit que pour mieux comprendre les images qu'on lui envoyait, il était peut-être utile de chercher un livre écrit par S. Forsight. Le gamin semblait s'y intéresser, si ça se trouve il y avait un indice dans ces ouvrages. Le brun irait voir dans une boutique après son service. Vers dix-neuf heures, il entra dans la première qu'il trouva, et demanda un des livres en donnant le nom de l'auteur.

Une fois l'ouvrage en main, le colonel commença à le feuilleter. Des explications, des cercles, rien que de très banal. Le livre ne servait qu'à apprendre l'alchimie, à un nouveau plutôt courant. Rien qui ne lui serve dans son enquête. En regardant au dos du livre, il découvrit que l'auteur avait publié une série de six livres.

« _L'alchimie à différents niveaux. Dans mes rêves je n'ai vu que le premier tome._» se dit Roy.

Il décida alors de se renseigner davantage sur l'auteur. Le bibliothécaire annonça que Steve Forsight était décédé peu avant que son dernier ouvrage ne soit achevé. Selon les dires des un et des autres, il s'agirait d'un essai sur l'immortalité. Malheureusement, le manuscrit aurait disparu il y aurait quelques années. Pour Roy, rien de ce côté-là non plus. Le soldat rendit donc le livre, et sortit de la boutique.

« Roy … » entendit-il.

C'était comme un murmure. Le colonel stoppa. Il était certain d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix. C'était celle de … Roy tourna la tête. La silhouette encapuchonnée qui apparaissait dans ses rêves. Il la vit tourner la tête. Mustang suivit son regard. C'est alors qu'il se retrouva brusquement dans une salle. Un bureau plutôt. Un homme était assis en face de lui, occupé à écrire. Roy s'approcha. Une barre était posée sur le bureau, comportant le nom du possesseur. Steve Forsight.

Mustang contourna le bureau, et observa ce qui était écrit. Un cercle, avec des soleils qui projetaient leurs rayons vers le centre. En haut figurait un lion qui semblait avaler le soleil. Il y avait également des inscriptions latines. L'écrivain fut soudain pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Roy vit du sang sur la main de Forsight.

« _Je crains de ne pas avoir le temps …_ » dit-il.

« _L'immortalité. Le rêve fou de l'humanité. Roy … _» fit une voix.

L'individu mystère, sembla penser Mustang. Sauf que cette fois, il vit son visage. La capuche fut légèrement ramenée en arrière. Mais ! Il connaissait cette personne ! Tout à coup, le colonel entendit un crissement. Il se sentit saisit et poussé brutalement sur le côté. Roy tomba, et découvrit le visage de son lieutenant.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prends de rester planté au milieu de la rue ? » s'exclama Riza.

Roy la regarda sans comprendre. Quelqu'un arriva, et demanda si tout allait bien.

« Oui oui, tout va bien. » répondit Riza.

Elle se releva, et son supérieur fit de même. Mustang remarqua qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention. Il s'excusa auprès de l'automobiliste, et s'éloigna. Il venait d'avoir une vision, et elle aurait pu l'envoyer direct à l'hôpital. S'il pouvait il dirait bien deux mots à la personne qui lui envoyait ce genre d'amusement.

« Colonel ! »

Riza rattrapa le beau brun.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez ? Vous auriez pu être gravement blessé.» reprocha-t-elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.» mentit Roy.

Riza fronça les sourcils. Ca ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Le lieutenant l'avait déjà vu très absorbé par ses réflexions, mais pas au point d'en oublier la plus élémentaire prudence.

« Vous aviez l'air de regarder cette voiture venir, mais sans le réaliser. » continua Hawkeye.

Aïe, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir inventer ? Riza le connaissait bien, elle saurait deviner s'il lui disait la vérité ou non. Et Mustang se doutait qu'elle soupçonnait le mensonge. Pourtant … il ne pouvait rien lui dire.

« Je vous remercie de votre aide lieutenant. Retournons au Q.G maintenant. »

« Très bien. » dit-elle froidement.

Il ne lui faisait donc pas assez confiance pour lui dire la vérité … après tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Riza s'en ressentait blessée. Depuis le temps, le lieutenant avait toujours cru être celle en qui il avait le plus confiance. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. En cet instant, elle le traitait mentalement de tous les noms, et se retenait de le gifler. La pauvre se demanda pourquoi elle gâchait sa vie pour un ingrat prétentieux et menteur.

Roy de son côté, était très mal à l'aise. Riza lui en voulait il le savait. Elle devait percevoir son attitude comme un manque de confiance envers elle. Mais ce n'était pas ça, pas du tout. Le militaire était ennuyé de devoir lui mentir. Mais c'était mieux comme ça ... enfin … il ne savait pas. Ce dont il était sûr en revanche, c'est que pour lui aussi c'était douloureux. La bâtisse de la caserne se dessina. Les deux soldats continuèrent leur chemin dans un silence glacial.

« Je … je dois vous laisser. » fit Roy.

Pas de réponse. Riza continua son chemin, l'air de ne même pas s'apercevoir qu'il partait. Roy soupira, et se rendit au bureau de Maes.

* * *

Roy salua Sciezka au passage, et passa dans l'office de son ami. Ce dernier avait les pieds posés sur son bureau, les bras ballants. Mustang ferma la porte, et vint s'écrouler sur une chaise en face de Hughes.

« Oh t'en fait une tête ! » constata ce dernier.

« Ouais … j'ai encore eut droit à un message de nos amis invisibles. » commença Roy.

Hughes comprit aussitôt de quoi il retournait. Il attendit donc que le colonel raconte.

« Ca s'est passé au beau milieu d'une rue. Résultat Hawkeye s'est portée à mon secours. Et j'ai encore dû lui mentir. Une fois de trop. Je sens bien que ce coup-ci ça ne prend plus.»

Hughes le regarda un instant les yeux un peu ronds.

« J'en étais sûr ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Roy.

« Je savais bien que ton cher lieutenant ne te laissait pas indifférent ! »

Roy écarquilla les yeux. Oh l'idiot. Oh l'imbécile. Ô rage ô désespoir ai-je envie de dire. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être si bêtement trahi après toutes ces années passées à cacher son intérêt pour Hawkeye. Il s'en cognerait la tête sur le bureau.

« Bon t'as fini ? » lança-t-il à Hughes qui pouffait encore de rire.

« Moui hihihi ! Je commençais à désespérer tu sais.» sourit le brun.

« Moi c'est toi qui me désespère actuellement. Comment tu as su que … » questionna Roy.

« Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir si une fille t'intéresse réellement ou pas. Je dois bien être le seul à savoir que tu n'as pas autant de vraies conquêtes que cela.» répondit Hughes.

Roy rédigeait ses rapports avec des noms de femmes, avant de les retranscrire pour ses supérieurs. Et nombre des filles qu'il voyait étaient en fait des indicateurs. Il sortait de temps à autre avec une civile, mais c'était rare ça ne durait que le temps d'une soirée. Mustang sourit. Bien sûr que Maes avait deviné ses sentiments pour Riza, il le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas le voir.

« Bon soyons sérieux. T'as vu quoi cette fois ?» reprit le lieutenant-colonel.

« L'auteur d'un livre que le gamin a acheté. Ce sont des ouvrages sur l'alchimie. Officiellement six d'entre eux ont été publiés. Mais cet écrivain est décédé d'une maladie avant d'avoir pu achever son septième livre, qui cette fois traiterait de l'immortalité. Seulement ce manuscrit a disparu.» raconta Roy.

« Donc l'alchimie est bel et bien impliquée, il n'y a plus de doute là-dessus. Le fait qu'on t'ait montré ce type indique que notre individu caché utilise sûrement le savoir de cet homme.» en déduisit Hughes.

« C'est même certain. Ces six livres sont ni plus ni moins que des cours d'alchimie. Par contre, je me demande pourquoi je l'ai vu en train d'écrire cet essai sur l'immortalité. Ce serait ça tu crois, le mobile ? » dit Roy.

« Je n'y connais rien sur ce sujet. Personnellement j'ai toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'une utopie. » avoua Hughes.

« Pourtant, la Pierre Philosophale est réputée pour apporter l'immortalité. Mais personne ne sait au juste comment on la fabrique cette pierre.» objecta Roy.

« Si ça ce trouve lui il sait. Mais alors, pourquoi enlève-t-il des gens ? »

Roy haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Il y a autre chose. J'ai également vu un cercle assez spécial. Va falloir que je me documente là-dessus. Mais surtout, je sais enfin qui m'envoie mes visions du passé.» annonça Mustang.

« Ah oui ? Tu as pu voir son visage ? » s'étonna Hughes.

« Hm hm. C'est la mère du gosse. »

Le lieutenant-colonel haussa les sourcils un instant. Puis il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un bloc-notes.

* * *

« J'ai fait quelques recherches. Pas sur elle bien entendu, mais plutôt sur le genre de personnage que tu vois. Tu n'es entre guillemets pas le seul à qui c'est arrivé.» commença Maes.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Il y en a eu d'autres qui ont eu le même pouvoir que moi ? » demanda Roy.

« Oui et non. La personne que tu vois est ce que l'on appelle un fantôme prophète. Un esprit censé faire deviner aux élus ce qui va se passer. J'ai retrouvé ce cas dans un conte. Un homme réputé avare et sans cœur reçoit un soir la visite de trois fantômes : un pour le passé, un pour le présent et un pour l'avenir. Ensuite, dans un livre de mythologie, j'ai lu qu'un roi de Xerxès avait également consulté un fantôme prophète, ce qui lui avait permis de pallier à la famine dans son pays qui s'est produite sept ans plus tard.» raconta Maes.

Roy comprit ce que sont ami avait voulu signifier par : il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu ce genre de visite. Les deux autres cas relevaient peut-être du mythe, mais ils étaient similaires au sien. Le fantôme prophète était là pour avertir et changer le cours de choses. Ainsi, la mère de l'enfant dont le colonel avait rêvé lui apparaissait pour lui faire comprendre ce que son fils manigançait. Elle lui montrait qui il était afin qu'il puisse le combattre.

« Ca signifie aussi que sa mère est morte. Elle veut que je comprenne que son fils est sur le point de commettre quelque chose de grave. C'est elle qui me disait qu'il fallait l'arrêter.» révéla Mustang.

« Oui. Tu as certainement raison. » approuva Hughes en déchirant ses notes.

« Je n'ai pas encore toutes les réponses, mais j'y vois déjà plus clair. J'espère seulement qu'elle cessera de m'envoyer des visions qui me mettent en danger. Sinon comment veut-elle que j'arrête son fils ? » fit Mustang en mettant un gant.

Il brûla les notes de son ami. Il lui restait à découvrir la signification du cercle vu sur une feuille de Forsight. Edward était en mission, ce qui était bien dommage. Tant pis, il lui restait la bibliothèque. En attendant, Roy dut regagner son bureau. Riza ne parut même pas noter son arrivée. Mustang alla s'asseoir. Son lieutenant avait déjà déposé les dossiers du jour.

« _Si tu savais à quel point ça me désole de devoir te mentir Riza. Mais c'est pour ton bien. Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas._» pensa Roy en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Concentrée sur ses propres rapports, Riza affichait pour le moment une expression neutre. Le brun se mit à son travail. Vivement que cette histoire se finisse, mine de rien. Hélas, une autre arriverait certainement après, comme toujours. Les dons étaient acquis à vie. Il le savait.

« _Dois-je lui mentir toute ma vie ? Ce serait le comble. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_» pensa le brun ténébreux avec un certain désespoir.

Dans ce cas, ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. Riza finirait par le détester. Roy soupira encore, continuant son travail comme il pouvait.


	7. Froideur

**Ce qui devait arriver arrive : des tensions entre Roy et Riza. Pourquoi refuse-t-il de lui parler de son don ? Que cache ce rfefus ? Manque de confiance ou bien ...**

**Bonne lecture et désolée du retard.**

* * *

Riza ne se départit pas de sa froideur le jour suivant. Elle lui adressait à peine la parole. Le lieutenant essayait bien de rester professionnelle, de ne rien montrer, seulement à chaque fois qu'elle venait vers lui, Hawkeye se rappelait le manque de confiance dont Royla gratifiait. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Dans l'équipe, on avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait entre ces deux-là. Les autres soldats les savaient proches.

Cette soudaine froideur cachait quelque chose. Havoc avait tout naturellement pensé à un rendez-vous galant du colonel. Dans ces cas-là, leur lieutenant était effectivement de mauvais poil. Ses collègues semblaient croire qu'il avait raison, aussi finirent-ils pas ne plus y faire attention. Hughes pour sa part, hésitait quant à la marche à suivre. Il savait pourquoi Roy ne voulait pas parler de son secret à elle.

Cependant, il avait envie que ça s'arrange entre son ami et la seule femme que ce dernier aimait vraiment. Comment faire pour respecter le silence de Mustang ? Ce n'était pas simple. Toutefois, en arrivant un matin au beau milieu d'une conversation, Maes sut ce qu'il devait faire.

« Nous n'avançons toujours pas dans cette histoire de disparus. On a peut-être retrouvé les victimes, mais pas le coupable.» dit Havoc.

« Et on ne sait pas non plus comment ils sont morts. J'ai comme l'impression que le colonel s'en fiche un peu.» dit Breda en baissant le ton.

« Je ne m'en fiche pas bien au contraire. Seulement je ne suis pas devin.» dit ce dernier en entrant suivi de Maes.

« J'ai pourtant l'impression que vous nous cachez quelque chose, colonel. » intervint Riza.

Aïe. Maes lui jeta un regard oblique. Cherchait-elle à envenimer la situation ? Le lieutenant-colonel reporta son attention sur Mustang, attendant sa réponse.

« Et que croyez-vous donc que j'aie à dissimuler lieutenant ?» répliqua Roy légèrement énervé.

« A vous de me le dire.» riposta Hawkeye.

D'accord se dirent les autres, là il se passait quelque chose de nouveau. Ce n'était peut-être pas une nouvelle conquête qui contrariait le lieutenant. Cela piqua bien évidemment la curiosité des soldats. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils sachent ce qui se passait. Comment ça …

« Bon laissons ça de côté, intervint Hughes. Qui veut voir les nouvelles photos de ma fifille ? »

Aussitôt il sortit une dizaine de clichés, et entreprit d'en donner un à chacun, excepté Mustang. Roy remercia son ami pour cette diversion bienvenue. Hughes détailla avec force gagatisme les photos de son enfant. Il approcha ensuite de Riza pour commenter celui qu'elle tenait en main.

« Je dois vous parler à la pause, glissa-t-il. Alors elle est-y pas trognon mon Elysia ? Ca donne envie d'avoir des enfants hein ? »

Riz se sentir rougir. Le colonel sourit : bien joué Maes. Après ça elle inciterait tout le monde à se mettre au boulot. Le brun aurait donc la paix pour un moment. Effectivement, tout se passa comme il le pensait. Hawkeye sonna l'heure de la charge, euh du travail. Hughes quitta le bureau, et le silence habituel s'installa confortablement. Pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, Riza s'interrogea sur le sujet dont Maes souhaitait l'entretenir. Avait-il décidé d'avouer ce que son supérieur lui cachait ?

Pour une fois, elle attendit avec une certaine impatience l'heure de la pause. Elle arriva enfin, en milieu de matinée. Riza suivit donc ses collègues à l'extérieur. Hughes lui fit signe et elle le rejoignit. Le brun à lunette l'entraîna dans les couloirs. Sciezka étant en pause, ils seraient plus à l'aise dans son bureau.

* * *

« Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai bien vu que vous en voulez à Mustang pour une raison que je comprends très bien.» commença-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas très professionnel de ma part, j'en ai conscience et à partir de maintenant je me contrôlerais. » dit-elle.

Elle pensait donc qu'il l'avait faite venir pour la sermonner. Hughes l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Ce n'est pas la question. Vous voulez un café ? » dit-il.

« Non merci. »

Il avait piqué la curiosité de la jeune femme. La blonde le regarda se servir une tasse, et s'asseoir. Maes but une gorgée avant de reprendre.

« Vous devez vous en douter, je sais ce que Roy cache. Mais ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est qu'il ne vous dit rien non pas par manque de confiance, mais parce que ça lui a déjà coûté cher. »

Riza décida de lui parler franchement. Ils se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ça.

« C'est difficile à admettre … j'ai toujours cru avoir sa confiance absolue comme il a la mienne. Vous … il n'a pas hésité à vous le dire. »

« Moi c'est différent. Ca ne tient pas seulement au fait que je sois son meilleur ami. J'étais là le jour où … ça s'est manifesté pour la première fois. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut cacher par la suite.» révéla Hughes.

Riza fronça les sourcils. Le secret du colonel ne datait donc pas d'aujourd'hui. Maes reposa sa tasse.

« Par respect pour lui, il est évident que je ne peux pas vous révéler précisément de quoi il retourne. Je vais simplement vous raconter pourquoi il refuse d'en parler.»

Riza acquiesça. Ce serait déjà une bonne chose. Maes prit une inspiration.

« Donc comme je l'ai dit, j'étais présent le jour où Roy a expérimenté son secret pour la première fois. Nous étions encore enfants, il avait dix ans et moi onze. Mais la vérité, c'est que nous étions trois à partager ce secret. Le troisième enfant s'appelait Eleanor Field. »

Une camarade de classe de l'âge de Roy, avec qui les deux garçons avaient pris l'habitude de jouer. Eleanor était différente des autres filles, en ce sens qu'elle n'était pas du tout du genre à jouer à la poupée. Elle préférait partir à l'aventure dans les bois, jouer à la bagarre, le type de jeu qu'affectionnaient les garçons.

Bref, elle devint leur meilleure amie. Hughes et Mustang continuaient d'aider les esprits réclamant l'aide d'un brun, détail que le lieutenant-colonel cacha à Hawkeye. Eleanor fut mise dans la confidence de la même manière que Maes : en assistant au phénomène. Ayant eu une réaction très positive, ils décidèrent de tout lui raconter.

« _C'est vraiment génial de voir les fantômes !_ » s'était exclamée Eleanor.

« _Oui mais c'est top secret ! Tu ne dois le dire à personne de chez personne !_ » avait répondu Roy.

« _Pff t'inquiètes ! Et même si ça arrivait, qui va y croire sans en avoir eu la preuve ?_ » sourit l'enfant.

Roy avait acquiescé. Jamais Maes ne l'aurait cru si leur premier fantôme n'avait fait tomber un objet. Même si à onze ans on croit plus facilement certaines choses. Toujours est-il que la petite fille assistait à présent les garçons dans leur mission paranormale. Elle avait effectué des recherches sur les fantômes, ce qui avait permis à Roy de mieux gérer son pouvoir.

Mais un jour, alors que le colonel avait quinze ans, un drame était arrivé. C'était au cours d'une nouvelle enquête. Une enquête sur un assassinat. Alors qu'ils étaient prêts de démasquer le coupable, ce dernier avait attaqué Eleanor. Croyant que c'était elle qui connaissait son identité, il l'avait fait taire définitivement.

Le fantôme avait bien sûr averti Mustang. Lui et Maes s'étaient précipités pour secourir leur amie.

« _Hé toi ! Lâche-là tout de suite !_» cria Roy.

« _Roy Maes ! Au secours !_ »

Les adolescents s'élancèrent vers le tueur, sur le pont. Il faisait déjà nuit. Ce dernier braqua une arme sur eux. Les garçons furent forcés de s'arrêter. Eleanor saisit l'occasion. Elle se mit à frapper son agresseur. L'arme tomba au sol.

« _Tu m'énerves toi !_ » gronda l'assassin.

Alors, sans plus de manière, il poussa la jeune fille vers la rambarde … et la fit passer par-dessus.

« _NOOOON !!_ » hurlèrent Roy et Maes.

Le tueur prit la fuite, pendant que les adolescents se ruaient vers le pont. Mais il était trop tard. Eleanor gisait sur le bitume.

« _Oh non …_ » fit Maes d'une voix tremblante.

« _C'est pas vrai …WAAAAAH-HAAAAAA !!_ » hurla son ami.

* * *

Riza cligna des yeux. Quinze ans … l'année où le colonel était venu étudier l'alchimie chez son père.

« Roy et moi avons fait une dépression. Le père de Mustang l'a envoyé trois mois plus tard chez un homme pour qu'il étudie l'alchimie. Ca semblait la seule chose à laquelle il s'intéressait. Je ne vous cache pas qu'avec le recul, son but aurait pu être de ramener Eleanor.» termina Maes.

Hawkeye baissa les yeux. Elle se rappelait de ce jeune si renfermé, si triste.

« Pourtant … il n'a jamais essayé une transmutation humaine. » rappela Riza.

« Non en effet. Je crois que c'est parce que Roy a trouvé là-bas quelque chose qui lui a donné la force de continuer. »

En disant ça, Hughes planta un regard appuyé dans les yeux de Riza. Cette dernière se sentit rougir. Il l'aurait trouvé elle ?

« Roy a cru qu'Eleanor était morte par sa faute, parce qu'il lui a dit quelque chose qui l'a mise en danger. Depuis ce jour fatal, il s'est bien juré de ne plus mettre quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans la confidence. Et aussi, de ne pas dire entièrement ce qu'il savait. »

Riza baissa les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait un peu mieux le fonds de l'histoire, elle avait honte. Comment avait-elle pu douter de sa confiance ?

« Ne vous en voulez pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. A première vue c'est vrai qu'on pourrait croire qu'il ne fait pas totalement confiance aux autres.» reprit Hughes, qui avait noté la gêne du lieutenant.

« Mais je n'aurais pas dû le juger si vite … » dit Riza d'une voix triste.

« Et comment auriez-vous pu faire autrement ? Vous ne le saviez pas. C'est une réaction très normale que vous avez eue. Je tiens à préciser que lui non plus n'aime pas du tout cette situation. Seulement, il n'est peut-être pas prêt à en parler.» ajouta Maes.

Riza soupira doucement. Cette petite conversation lui avait fait du bien. Maintenant, le tout serait de s'excuser auprès de Mustang. La pause étant presque terminée, Hawkeye décida de quitter le bureau. Pendant le trajet, elle remua cette histoire. Hormis Hughes, la seule personne à connaître le secret du colonel l'avait payé de sa vie.

« _Il cherche donc à me protéger par le silence … Roy, je ne suis pas sans défense. Si j'ai survécu à Ishbal, je pourrais bien survivre à ton secret._» se dit-elle.

Absorbée par ses pensées, Hawkeye ne vit pas venir une autre personne en sens inverse. Résultat elle lui rentra dedans. En levant la tête pour voir qui elle avait percuté, Riza rencontra le visage de Roy. Qui se ferma aussitôt.

« Excusez-moi. » dit-il.

Il la contourna et commença à s'éloigner rapidement.

« Colonel ! » appela la jeune femme.

Elle l'avait appelé instinctivement, sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Roy se tourna lentement à demi. Son visage était toujours froid.

« Ecoutez je … je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je vous ai manqué de respect, j'en suis consciente. Si vous … si vous m'attribuez un blâme je le comprendrais parfaitement. »

« Un blâme ? Pour si peu ? Enfin Hawkeye vous me connaissez donc si mal que ça ?» répondit Mustang étonné.

« Non je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas comme ça. » sourit-elle.

Roy se tourna complètement vers elle, avec un air de diable. Oh oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait encore ?

« Cela dit c'est une idée. Suivez-moi. »

Riza écarquilla les yeux, puis elle le suivit. Roy revint dans le bureau. Là il attrapa un stylo qu'on lui avait offert, orné d'une espèce de froufrou en plume au bout. Riza attendait, curieuse.

« Alors comme ça, vous voulez un blâme hein ? » dit-il.

Il commença à lui chatouiller le nez avec les plumes.

« Mais … mais non ! »

Riza détournait la tête pour éviter les chatouilles, mais Mustang promena le stylo dans son cou.

« Arrêtez ça chatouille ! » s'exclama Hawkeye.

« Oui. La voilà vote punition.» sourit le brun.

Il s'était rappelé que son lieutenant était très chatouilleuse durant sa jeunesse. Et ça n'avait pas changé visiblement. Riza s'écarta en pouffant de rire. Roy était décidé à lui faire subir une série de chatouilles exemplaire. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à se courir après, exactement comme avant. Et comme autrefois Riza perdit.

« Que ça vous serve de leçon. » conclut Roy en la relâchant.

« Je n'oublierais pas. » répondit Riza, le souffle court d'avoir tant ri.

Quel gamin il faisait parfois. Mais bon, c'était aussi comme ça qu'elle l'aimait. Roy était heureux qu'elle ne lui en veuille plus. Ca lui avait fait plus mal qu'autre chose qu'elle s'éloigne de la sorte. Il avait impérativement besoin que Riza lui fasse confiance, qu'elle reste auprès de lui, qu'elle le soutienne. Mustang savait très bien que sans son lieutenant, il s'effondrerait. Le reste de l'équipe revint à son tour de la pause.

Riza souriait encore, les joues un peu rouges. Ah tiens ? Y aurait-il eu de la réconciliation durant leur absence ? Havoc fronça les sourcils. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû rester à les espionner, plutôt que de jouer aux cartes. Résultat il avait loupé le plus intéressant. Grrr.


	8. Le voleur d'âmes

**Nous approhcons de la fin, avec cet avant-dernier chapitre. Roy comprends enfin ce qui se passe, mais le plus dur reste à venir.**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et lectrices, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Encore un rêve bizarre. Cela dit maintenant ça ne le surprenait plus. Tiens ? C'était quoi ce bâtiment ? Un … commissariat ? Roy avait encore reçu une vision du passé. Cette fois cependant, il chercha l'auteur de ce rêve. La voilà. Mustang approcha de la femme.

« Vous êtes la mère de cet enfant. » dit-il.

« Oui. Je suis là pour vous aider à arrêter mon fils. Ce qu'il prévoit est parvenu jusqu'à l'au-delà.» dit-elle.

« C'est donc si grave ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Roy se retrouva à l'intérieur du commissariat. Il découvrit les parents dans un bureau, complètement effondrés. L'aîné des enfants, attendait dans le couloir. Il souriait, il paraissait heureux. Ce qui surprit Roy.

« _Très bien madame Wilder, ce sera tout. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour retrouver votre fils._ » dit le policier qui recevait le couple.

« Un de vos enfants a disparu ? » dit Roy.

« Oui. Harold, quand il avait quinze ans. Son frère était avec lui, mais il a prétendu ne rien savoir. Ils se promenaient en vélo, et Harold se serait perdu. Florian l'a cherché toute la journée, et même après manger.» répondit Mme Wilder.

« Prétendu … j'en déduis qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il vous a dit.» devina Mustang.

« Oh que oui. Ce soir c'est le dernier rêve que je vous envoie. Florian est maintenant prêt à agir. C'est pourquoi je vais vous dévoiler ce qu'il a fait, et ce qu'il est.» dit-elle en le regardant en face.

« Dites-moi au moins votre prénom. » répondit Roy.

« Nora. »

Le paysage du rêve changea. Selon Nora c'était deux mois après la disparition d'Harold. Roy découvrit Florian en plein exercice d'alchimie. Mais ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Le jeune homme frappa dans ses mains, avant de transmuter un vase.

« Sans cercle ? » souffla le colonel.

« _Hé vous avez vu ça ? Impressionnant non ?_ » lança Florian à ses parents.

Mais les parents ne répondirent que d'une voix morne. L'adolescent eut l'air agacé. Il approcha de sa mère, et lui signala qu'il avait transmuté sans cercle, un véritable exploit.

« _Je suis désolée. Je pensais à ton frère … il aurait été très impressionné. Il aimait beaucoup l'alchimie._» répondit Norah de son vivant.

Roy nota la colère sur le visage de Florian. Visiblement, il tentait d'être le centre d'attention de ses parents. Ce qui confirmait les soupçons du militaire : le jeune savait très bien ce qui était réellement arrivé à son cadet. De rage, Florian brisa le vase. Sa mère sursauta.

« _Je suis toujours là moi !_ » s'exclama-t-il.

« _Oui je sais mon enfant._ »

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras, se méprenant sur la colère de son fils.

« Comment n'ai-je pas vu … comment ai-je pu ne pas voir qu'il voulait la première place dans notre cœur ? Florian n'a jamais voulu de frère. Il a toujours été possessif.» dit le fantôme de Nora d'un air triste.

« Oui. Seule l'alchimie les rapprochait, n'est-ce pas ?» dit Roy.

« Pas autant que l'on croit. Florian faisait tout pour prouver qu'il était le meilleur, surtout en alchimie. Il voulait qu'on comprenne qu'Harold était inutile, qu'il n'avait pas sa place chez nous.» expliqua l'esprit.

« En parlant d'alchimie, comment est-il arrivé à se passer de cercle tracé ? Je ne connais qu'un seul cas, et il a payé cette capacité très cher. »

Nora garda le silence un instant.

« Par la transmutation humaine. » dit-elle en jetant un regard à Mustang.

Il hocha la tête. Vu l'affection que Florian semblait porter à son frère, le colonel doutait fortement qu'il ait voulu le ramener à la vie. Surtout que l'on n'était pas sûr qu'Harold soit bien décédé.

« C'est bien ce qu'il a fait. Mais c'était un autre type de transmutation humaine. Comme vous le savez, Florian était intéressé par les écrits de Steve Forsight. Il a acheté tout ses livres, et a appris l'alchimie grâce à lui. Mais il s'est également intéressé à un autre ouvrage de cet auteur.» reprit Nora.

Ils étaient à présent dans ce qui devait être la chambre de Florian.

« Vous voulez parler cet essai inachevé. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur un cercle que j'ai vu. Un des symboles qui s'y trouvait était celui de la pierre philosophale.» fit Mustang.

« Tout à fait. »

Roy la dévisagea, sourcils froncés et yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne voulait quand même pas dire … que son fils tentait de créer la pierre ? Mustang lui posa la question.

« Oui et non. C'est plus compliqué que ça. Mais revenons au passé. Florian enrageait de voir que même absent, son frère continuait de rester le préféré à ses yeux. Et un jour forcément … il a fini par se trahir.» reprit Nora.

Roy découvrit la scène. Une dispute bien sûr. Florian criait à ses parents qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'Harold, que c'était lui le meilleur. Il eut droit à une gifle de sa mère, choquée de son comportement.

« _Comment ose-tu parler de ton propre frère de cette manière ? Quand il reviendra j'attends de toi que tu te comportes bien ! _» s'exclama Nora.

« _Il ne reviendra jamais ! Parce que je lui ai volé son âme !_ »

Sur ce, le garçon s'enfuit à l'étage. Roy était pétrifié. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient dans son esprit. Voler une âme … alors c'était ça. C'était donc ça la raison. Les disparus … voilà pourquoi on ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu mourir. Terrence avait été le seul à pouvoir s'échapper. Et cette mise en scène des victimes … il créait donc une pierre philosophale.

* * *

« Il y a un autre détail que vous devez connaître. » reprit Nora, tirant Mustang de ses réflexions.

Une fois encore, le paysage alentour changea. Cette fois, ils étaient devant un grand bâtiment blanc.

« C'est un hôpital ! » comprit le colonel.

« En quelque sorte. »

Nora avança, et ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Roy observait l'endroit. Bizarre, où étaient les patients ? Tout à coup il vit passer un homme encadré par infirmiers plutôt costauds. L'homme en question se débattait, pris dans une chemise dont les manches s'attachaient dans le dos.

« Un hôpital psychiatrique ? » demanda-t-il.

Quand il tourna la tête vers Nora, le colonel s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans une chambre capitonnée. Et assis au fond, Florian Wilder. Il avait donc été interné. Etait-ce à cause de la transmutation de son frère ? Roy n'eut pas le temps de demander, que déjà il était dans une autre pièce.

« Voici les archives. Je te laisse le soin de découvrir pourquoi mon fils a atterri ici, à White Flower. »

Nora disparut, et le rêve avec elle. Roy ouvrit les yeux. Le jour était levé. Le brun se leva donc, en sachant ce qu'il allait faire. Il retrouva ses subordonnés peu de temps après.

« Hawkeye, j'ai une piste concernant notre affaire. Vous allez m'accompagner. » annonça-t-il.

« Très bien. »

Mustang chercha dans un annuaire l'adresse de l'hôpital White Flower. Après l'avoir noté, il fit signe à Riza. La jeune femme le suivit en silence. Elle ignorait d'où venait cette piste, mais ce n'était pas l'important pour l'instant. Roy lui tendit l'adresse. Hawkeye connaissait la rue où se situait l'hôpital. Le lieutenant prit le volant. Une demi-heure plus tard, les militaires arrivèrent à destination.

Mais … une surprise les attendait.

« Tout a été détruit … » constata Riza.

Il ne restait plus qu'un bâtiment en ruines. Roy eut l'intuition que Florian s'était vengé. Cependant, Nora lui avait bien dit de consulter les archives. Une réponse s'y trouvait. Aussi avança-t-il.

« Colonel où allez-vous ? » appela Riza.

« Chercher ma réponse. »

Elle le rattrapa et tenta de le raisonner. C'était dangereux d'y aller, le bâtiment pouvait s'effondrer.

« En ce cas vous pouvez rester ici. Mais moi je dois y aller. »

Le colonel enjamba une poutre, et entra. Après un instant de d'hésitation, Riza le suivit. L'endroit était dans un désordre indescriptible. Roy enfila un gant, et fit jaillir une longue flamme pour y voir. Il attrapa un pied de chaise, et enroula un morceau de tissu autour. Après avoir fabriqué et allumé cette torche de fortune, Roy la tendit à sa subordonnée et en fit une pour lui. Le colonel cassa d'autres pieds de chaise, pour être sûr d'avoir encore de l'éclairage.

Les militaires progressèrent ensuite en silence, parmi les décombres. Mustang indiqua qu'ils cherchaient les archives. Ils fouillèrent le rez-de-chaussée durant une bonne heure.

« Colonel. » fit Riza.

Elle avait découvert un escalier. Mais ce dernier était impraticable, à cause des gros morceaux de pierres qui le couvraient. De plus, il était possible qu'il se soit effondré par endroit.

« J'ai une idée, on va se fabriquer une corde. » fit Mustang.

* * *

Les soldats se mirent à la recherche de plusieurs pans de tissus. Des rideaux, des draps, qu'ils nouèrent ensemble. Riza accrocha ensuite cette corde de fortune à la rambarde de l'escalier. Mustang passa le premier, la torche entre les dents. De longues minutes plus tard, il toucha le sol. Lui et Riza se frayèrent ensuite un passage à travers les décombres.

« Là, regardez. » dit Roy en braquant sa torche.

En haut d'un amoncellement de pierres, une inscription : salle des archives. Riza cala sa torche entre deux gravats. Ceci fait elle commença à dégager l'entrée, aidée de son supérieur. Ce dernier avait posé sa torche non loin, afin qu'ils puissent y voir. Un long moment après, la porte était ouverte.

« Ca va nous prendre encore un moment pour retrouver son dossier. » dit Roy.

« Le dossier de qui au fait ? » questionna Riza.

« Florian Wilder. J'ai eu des échos comme quoi il pourrait être notre homme.»

Il leur fallait chercher quelques années en arrière. Les soldats se séparèrent. Chacun attrapa un premier carton, et commença ses recherches.

« _Mme Wilder aurait quand même pu me dire quand son fils a-t-il été interné._ » songea le beau brun.

Il farfouilla un moment, avant de voir se profiler la lettre W. Il passa quelques noms, et arriva enfin au dossier de Florian. Il appela son lieutenant, qui laissa tout en plan. Elle approcha de son colonel, qui lui confia sa torche. Tous deux parcoururent les lignes du rapport.

« _Tendance à détruire tout ce qui l'entoure. Classé en patient dangereux pour cette raison._ » fit Roy.

Il avait déjà vu ça. Le petit garçon dont la mère se plaignait qu'il cassait tout. Et Florian qui ne réparait son jouet que pour le casser après.

« _J'ai un doute affreux là._ » se dit Mustang.

« Vous pensez que c'est lui colonel ? » interrogea Riza.

« Oui. J'ai des indicateurs qui m'ont révélé son identité. Et au vu de son dossier médical, je crains qu'il ne prépare quelque chose de terrible. » fit Mustang.

Il devait en parler à Maes. Il glissa le dossier de Wilder dans sa veste, et signala le départ.

Plus tard, le colonel narrait ses découvertes à son meilleur ami, notamment son doute.

« Il vole les âmes, sans doute pour fabriquer une pierre philosophale. Tous les alchimistes savent que cet artefact apporte une puissance phénoménale. Et si jamais Wilder la voulait pour détruire encore plus ? » acheva Roy.

« Je crois que t'as raison. Faut qu'on arrête ce type et vite.» approuva Hughes.

« C'est ce que nos amis qui ne sont plus me répétaient sans arrêt. Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça.» objecta Mustang.

« Je n'ai pas oublié. Et ça va être très difficile de réunir des éléments convaincants. Dire que l'on a compris qu'il transmutait des gens, ça, ça va très bien : avec la façon dont il disposait les corps on peut aisément arguer qu'il pratiquait l'alchimie. On peut également penser qu'il leur prenait leur âme, mais expliquer qu'on connaît son nom … » récapitula Maes en refermant le rapport.

C'était une autre paire de manche, en effet. Roy faisait les cent pas, cherchant comment il pourrait tourner les choses pour convaincre ses supérieurs. Même si une des victimes de Wilder avait pu lui échapper en vie, le colonel savait qu'il dissimulait son visage. Il avait veillé à ne laisser aucun indice. Pas un objet, un bout de vêtement, ni de cercle, rien. Du coup Roy craignait de ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter à temps.


	9. La folie d'un homme

**Dernier chapitre. L'heure de la bataille finale, des explications. Merci à tous d'avoir lu, je prépare la prochaine fic. **

**Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

* * *

Mustang faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve comment arrêter Florian Wilder avant qu'il ne vole encore des âmes, ou qu'il décide de ravager une ville. Mais sans preuves concrètes, comment s'y prendre ? Plus Roy se creusait les méninges, et moins il voyait de solutions. Riza le découvrit comme ça de retour de sa pause. Le séduisant colonel n'avait cessé de se mettre les neurones en pagaille depuis la veille.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi. Hawkeye avait tenté de savoir ce qui clochait, mais elle n'obtenait qu'une réponse à mots couverts. Il cherchait quelque chose pouvant mettre un criminel en prison, un détail qui semblait lui échapper. Voilà ce qu'il répondait invariablement. Riza préférait donc attendre que son supérieur trouve enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

« _Bon dieu j'ai beau réfléchir je ne vois toujours pas comment je peux prétendre l'arrêter sans preuves concrètes. C'est bien gentil de la part des esprits de m'annoncer le nom du coupable, mais si je ne peux rien faire de plus … _»

« Roy … »

Le colonel stoppa. Cette voix … il la connaissait. C'était la mère de Florian, Nora Wilder. L'appel paraissait venir d'une autre pièce. Le colonel prétexta un tour aux toilettes pour s'absenter. Il regarda à gauche et à droite. Des soldats arpentaient le couloir, impossible d'appeler le fantôme pour le localiser. Son regard noir accrocha soudain la silhouette encapuchonnée de Nora.

Il pouvait voir son visage à présent. Le fantôme lui tourna le dos. Roy résolut de la suivre. Nora marcha durant un instant, passant au travers des militaires, et puis d'une porte. Mustang la rejoignit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon fils approche. Tu dois intervenir. Je sais que ce n'est pas si simple, néanmoins il reste une solution.» annonça Nora.

Le colonel l'interrogea du regard.

« Il faut le laisser commencer. »

Roy ouvrit la bouche. Le laisser commencer ? Comment ça ? Il devait laisser des innocents se faire tuer ? Le brun sentit tout son être protester à cette idée.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais c'est la seule solution. Certaines choses doivent arriver. Laisse-le venir, et contre attaque.» reprit Nora.

Le fantôme disparut, laissant un Roy désemparé. Laisser Florian commencer son abominable travail de destruction … lui permettre de voler des âmes. Il avait bien sûr songé à cette solution, mais avait cherché avec force une autre réponse. Cependant, certains problèmes n'avaient qu'une solution, et pas forcément la plus agréable. Mustang soupira. Bien. Puisqu'il le fallait. Quelle misère. Le colonel décida en tout premier lieu d'alerter Maes.

Ca ferait au moins quelqu'un qui saurait réellement ce qui se passe. Hughes se montra aussi atterré que lui à l'idée qu'il faille sacrifier des civils. Leur devoir était justement de les protéger.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, semble-t-il. Moi aussi j'ai réfléchi à toute cette histoire. Et moi non plus je n'ai rien trouvé de satisfaisant.» avoua Maes.

« Je vais rassembler mes hommes. On ne devrait pas tarder à recevoir une alerte.» conclut Mustang.

Il revint d'un pas martial vers son bureau. Là, il informa ses subordonnés de se préparer à intervenir. A peine ces derniers se furent levés que Fuery déboula.

« Colonel ! Il y a un homme qui ravage le quartier ouest de Central !» s'exclama-t-il.

Roy fronça les sourcils, et donna le signal du départ.

« Ben dis donc ! Comment il a fait pour savoir qu'on était attaqué ? » s'étonna Havoc.

Riza fut tentée de lui répondre que ce devait être le sixième sens du brun. Elle embarqua en silence dans un des fourgons.

* * *

En arrivant dans le secteur, les militaires découvrirent des éclairs plus hauts que les maisons, et une grande lumière envelopper les bâtiments avant de les faire disparaître. Certaines constructions s'effondraient comme du sable. Dans les rues, c'était la panique.

Roy sortit du véhicule. Il resta pétrifié à regarder les transmutations tout détruire.

Tout à coup, il sentit une présence. Nora. Elle le regarda et hocha la tête. Roy ordonna à ses hommes de se disperser, et à son équipe de le suivre. Le brun s'avança vers l'origine de cette catastrophe. Les militaires devaient souvent se mettre à couvert pour éviter les gravats qui tombaient des immeubles alentour.

Les soldats aperçurent soudain une énorme faille serpenter vers eux.

« Il casse vraiment tout ! Il fait ça pour le plaisir ou quoi ? » s'exclama Jean.

« Faut croire ! » répondit Breda.

Roy qui était perché sur un pan de pierre, leur jeta un œil. Le pire était qu'ils avaient raison : Florian aimait détruire. Nora était juste en face de lui. Elle tendit un bras sur le côté. Roy acquiesça. Il sauta ensuite sur une benne, puis sur un morceau de béton et une voiture.

« Colonel ! » s'écria Riza en le voyant s'éloigner.

Elle le suivit aussitôt. Mustang suivait Nora qui lui frayait en quelque sorte un passage. Une voiture se retourna, et le colonel dut plonger pour ne pas se faire écraser. Sans parler du bitume qui se soulevait par vagues, comme une curieuse mer urbaine. Roy devait également franchir des crevasses et des cratères creusés par l'alchimie dévastatrice de Wilder.

« Roy au-dessus de toi ! » s'exclama soudain Nora.

Le brun leva la tête et se jeta en avant. Un lampadaire tomba derrière lui avec fracas. Son ampoule se brisa sous le choc. Le soldat soupira et se releva. Trouver ce type … vite. Là. Le voilà. Roy se mit au pas, marchant droit vers Florian. Roy la reconnut, cette forme encapuchonnée qu'il avait vue à travers les victimes de ses transmutations.

« Tiens ! Tu es bien le seul à venir vers moi.» fit Florian.

Roy ne répondit pas, continuant à avancer. Il découvrait son visage actuel, pas celui d'enfant ou d'adolescent. Toujours ces yeux bleus sous une frange noire. Florian était plus âgé que Roy.

« _Ce regard … fou, meurtrier. Je le reconnais. Kimblee a exactement le même._» remarqua le colonel.

Des yeux luisant de folie, de l'envie de semer le chaos autour de soi. Un regard qui contrastait étrangement avec les traits angéliques de Florian. Ces yeux de fou dans un visage enfantin donnaient un effet absurde, l'impression que ce regard n'appartenait pas à l'homme. Roy s'arrêta à cinq mètres.

« Bonjour Florian. » lança-t-il.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil.

« On se connaît ? » demanda Wilder.

« D'une certaine manière. On m'a averti de ce que tu comptais faire. Tu veux détruire tout Central n'est-ce pas ? Rien que pour le plaisir. Comme tu cassais tes jouets. C'est pour ça que tu accumule autant de puisssance. Et afin qu'on ne puisse t'arrêter, tu voles des âmes pour devenir la Pierre Philosophale et être invincible.» répondit Mustang.

Florian afficha un air surpris. D'où ce militaire pouvait-il bien tenir ces informations ? Il n'avait parlé de son plan à personne.

« Qui t'as dit tout ça ? » demanda Florian d'une voix calme.

Même ça c'était bizarre. Il aurait dû parler avec une voix hachée, démentielle. Mais non. Tout à fait normale, avec un ton des plus badins. Roy le fixa un instant.

« Ta mère. »

Hein ? Florian marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Ma mère est morte depuis un bail. Vu que tu as l'air jeune je doute fort que tu l'ait connue.» répondit Florian.

Riza avait enfin rejoint son supérieur. Elle s'était mise à couvert, prête à tirer. La jeune femme entendit la conversation. Tiens, le colonel avait interrogé la mère de cet homme ?

« C'est vrai. Mais je vais te révéler quelque chose : je possède un don, celui de voir les morts. Ta mère est ici, juste à côté là-bas.» répondit le brun en pointant le doigt en avant, légèrement décalé.

« Eh ben voyons ! Tu vois les fantômes ! Alors celle-là est plutôt pas mal. Et après c'est moi le dingue.» s'exclama Florian avant de rire.

« Dis-lui que son gâteau préféré est le flan, et qu'un jour il a mis le feu à la cuisine en voulant en faire un. » intervint Nora.

Roy répéta mot pour mot l'information. Ce qui pour effet de stopper net le rire de Florian. Il dévisagea Mustang d'un air incrédule.

« Comment tu … »

« Quand tu avais quatre ans, ta mère t'as fait cadeau d'un livre de contes, et elle t'en lisait un chaque soir. C'est la seule chose que tu n'as jamais détruite.» reprit Roy.

Un silence s'installa. C'était donc ça, pensa Riza. Le secret de Roy Mustang … Maes lui avait dit qu'il était là le jour où «ça » s'était manifesté la première fois. Ils avaient donc vu un fantôme ? C'était à un esprit qu'il s'était adressé quand elle l'avait surpris à parler tout seul ?

* * *

« Ma … mère est vraiment là ? » demanda Florian.

« Oui. C'est elle qui m'a montré ton passé. Ton enfance, ta jalousie envers ton frère, cette manie que tu as de tout casser, ton apprentissage de l'alchimie avec les livres de Steve Forsight, et bien sûr ce que tu as fait aux gens que tu as enlevé. J'ai d'ailleurs dialogué avec le seul qui t'a échappé.» raconta Roy.

« Ah le gamin du théâtre Norwood. Ne jamais poser quelqu'un à un angle de mur, si on ne veut pas qu'il frotte ses cordes contre.» répondit Florian.

Riza n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son supérieur pouvait réellement communiquer avec les esprits ? Ca lui paraissait absurde, pourtant Florian n'avait pas démenti les propos de Roy. Et alors … cette étrange crise de somnambulisme à RoseTown … c'était la manifestation de son pouvoir ! Il venait de dire qu'il avait vu ce que les disparus avaient subi.

« Eh bien je m'avoue impressionné. Tu as donc pu savoir ce que je planifiais et même pourquoi par le biais de ma chère maman. Tiens sois gentil de lui passer le bonjour.» reprit Florian avec un sourire.

« Elle t'entends tu sais. » répliqua Mustang.

« Pour une fois … c'est quand même malheureux qu'elle ait attendu tout ce temps pour prêter attention à ma personne. » ironisa Wilder.

« Je l'ai toujours considéré ! C'est mon enfant !» s'exclama Nora choquée.

Roy transmis le message, ce qui fit éclater de rire son fils.

« Ouais ouais c'est ça. Ca doit être pour ça que j'étais puni plus souvent qu'à mon tour. Elle n'a jamais remarqué que son chouchou d'Harold était aussi machiavélique que moi. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour que je porte le chapeau. »

Florian raconta à ce sujet une anecdote, où son frère avait peint la voiture du père et caché le pot dans la chambre de son aîné.

« Ca ne les a jamais effleuré que ça ne pouvait pas être moi, puisque j'étais absent à ce moment-là. Tu sais maman, quand je suis allé te chercher des œufs chez le voisin !» lança Florian d'une voix forte.

Roy coula un regard à Nora. Elle baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

« Mais laissons donc le passé là où il est. J'ai une ville à détruire. Et je dois finir de devenir immortel.» annonça Florian.

Il frappa dans ses mains. Roy réagit au quart de tour, et claqua des doigts. Des langues de feu jaillirent, droit sur l'ennemi. Une explosion rompit le calme temporaire des lieux.

« Wow ! Décidément tu es plus qu'impressionnant ! Tu es incroyable. Toutefois ce ne sera pas suffisant.» s'exclama Florian.

Il transmuta des poteaux, qui s'élevèrent avant de retomber vers le colonel. Ce dernier fit un bond, et en explosa une partie. Ria arma, visa et tira. Florian bascula en arrière. Mustang adressa un sourire à sa subordonnée. Du même coup, il vit le reste de son équipe arriver.

« Les snipers sont en place monsieur. » annonça Falman.

« Merci, mais je crois que c'est inutile. » sourit Mustang.

« ROY ! » appela Nora.

Le brun se retourna, pour découvrir Florian qui se relevait.

* * *

« Mais … il devrait être mort ! Je l'ai touché en pleine poitrine !» s'étonna Riza.

« _La pierre … ou plutôt les âmes qu'il a assimilées. Ca doit le protéger._» pensa le brun.

Ses subordonnés braquèrent leurs armes sur Wilder. Des éclairs rouges jaillirent, pile sous les pieds des militaires. Ces derniers se retrouvèrent à moitié enfoncés dans le sol. Roy parvint à sortir. Il découvrit alors Riza, sous un gros morceau de pierre. Elle avait une plaie à la tête et perdait du sang … Le colonel écarquilla les yeux. Puis avec un rugissement proprement effrayant, il se rua vers Florian. Sa charge fut accompagnée d'un véritable torrent de feu. Roy se jeta sur son ennemi.

Il se mit à le frapper à plusieurs reprises. Florian put se reprendre un moment, et riposta.

« Roy ne le tue pas c'est mon fils ! » intervint Nora.

« Navré … Nora … mais ce sera lui ou moi. » répondit Mustang qui évitait la riposte ennemie.

Une gerbe de feu enveloppa Florian. Cependant le colonel doutait que ce soit terminé. S'il avait résisté à une balle en plein cœur … Effectivement, Wilder se reforma. Il dévisagea Roy avec un sourire ironique.

« Y'a pas à dire : une cure de pierres rouges et d'eau de Xenotime, plus quelques dizaines d'âmes, ça vous donne une santé d'enfer.»

Roy repartit à l'assaut. Les deux hommes enchaînaient attaques alchimiques et combat de près. Le brun devait trouver le moyen de le priver de son énergie. Mais comment débarrasse-t-on quelqu'un des âmes qu'il a absorbées ? Une grosse explosion permis une retraite provisoire au colonel. Il revint près de ses hommes. Le colonel s'enquit de la santé de son lieutenant.

« Elle perd beaucoup de sang. » répondit Havoc.

« Alors évacuez-la en vitesse. » ordonna le brun.

« Roy ! J'ai une idée viens !» appela Hughes.

Le concerné délaissa Riza à contrecoeur, pour rejoindre son ami.

« Edward m'a donné ça. » dit-il en tendant une feuille pliée en quatre.

Roy la déplia, pour découvrir un cercle très complexe. Sûrement le plus complexe qu'il ait jamais vu.

« C'est un mélange. Un cercle pour détruire les pierres rouges, et un autre pour arracher des âmes.» expliqua Maes.

« Comment est-ce qu'il a eut ça ? » questionna Mustang, surpris.

« Eh bien, lorsqu'il s'est infiltré au laboratoire n°5 un des occupants le lui a expliqué. Ensuite, il a déjà vu un cercle pour sceller un homonculus. Je lui ai parlé de notre cas, et il est parvenu à ce résultat.» raconta Hughes.

Roy replia le papier songeur. Un nouvel assaut de la part de Florian coupa court à sa réflexion. Les soldats allèrent se mettre à l'abri, avant d'ouvrir le feu.

« Je suppose que le gamin n'a pas testé son invention. » demanda Mustang.

« Et sur qui ou quoi aurais-tu voulu qu'il le fasse ? » rétorqua Hughes.

« Bon. En tout cas ça se tente. »

Avant que Hughes n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Roy fit jaillir un mur de feu droit vers Florian. Il en profita ensuite pour se ruer vers l'endroit où il se situait. Wilder eut à peine le temps de se mettre debout, que Roy lui colla un pain.

« T'es trop mou ! » lança le colonel moqueur.

« Tu va voir ! »

Florian lança une transmutation en appuyant une main sur un mur. Il pensait ainsi barrer la route au beau brun, mais se dernier se créa un passage en faisant exploser une partie de l'obstacle. Furieux, Wilder se lança à sa poursuite.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? » s'exclama Havoc.

« Il va combattre le feu par le feu … ou plutôt l'alchimie par l'alchimie. Mais il a besoin de temps pour tracer son cercle.» répondit Hughes.

Roy cavalait dans ce qui restait du quartier ouest de Central. Il lui fallait éloigner Florian de ses subordonnés, et également l'attirer dans un piège.

« Je crois que tu l'as semé. » fit Nora qui le suivait.

« Bien. Ne perdons plus de temps. Fais le guet s'il te plaît.» demanda Roy.

« Tu compte le tuer ? » interrogea Nora en se postant à un angle de rue.

« En théorie ce cercle doit seulement l'affaiblir. Mais si jamais il tente de me tuer … » répondit Roy.

Nora baissa les yeux. Il avait raison. Le colonel traça le cercle avec son alchimie du feu. Il veilla à bien inlcure les différents symboles et les figures.

« Le voilà ! » fit Nora.

« Juste à temps. »

* * *

Florian déboula dans la ruelle où Mustang se trouvait un instant auparavant. Personne. Il avança avec précaution. Soudain, Roy bondit de derrière une benne, et posa une main sur le cercle. Florian tomba à genoux, et vomit les quelques pierres qu'il avait avalées. Ensuite, on avait l'impression qu'il était tiré en arrière. Roy vit passer des formes spectrales. Les âmes volées. Après un moment, Florian tomba en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que … tu m'as fait … mes pierres … » souffla-t-il.

« Maintenant on est à armes égales. » répondit le brun en remettant ses gants.

Florian rampa hors du cercle. Sa capuche était tombée, révélant des cheveux en bataille. Il plaqua ses mains contre un mur. Roy bondit en arrière. Un peu plus et son adversaire l'écrasait contre le mur en face. Wilder décida alors d'ensevelir le colonel sous des monceaux de pierres. Seulement, le brun anticipa son attaque : il fit exploser le mur avant lui.

Résultat ce fut Wilder qui se fit ensevelir. Roy soupira. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait souhaité comme fin. Il avança, et commença à ôter les roches. Florian avait les yeux clos. En vérifiant Mustang s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus de ce monde.

« Raté le soldat ! » entendit-il.

Le fantôme de Florian. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il était mort. Mais quand il voulut tenter une transmutation, rien ne se passa. Roy acheva tranquillement de dégager le corps. C'est ainsi que Wilder comprit. Il protesta à grands cris.

« Je m'occupe de lui. » annonça Nora.

Le brun acquiesça. Elle emmena son fils avec elle.

Plus tard, Roy retrouva Riza à l'hôpital. Elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Mustang prit une chaise, s'assit et prit la main de sa subordonnée. Du reste Riza ne fut pas longue à ouvrir les yeux.

« Colonel ? » dit-elle d'une voix affaiblie.

« Hé ! Comment vous sentez vous ? » répondit Roy d'une voix douce.

« Ca peut aller. Il y a longtemps que vous êtes là ? »

« Non, cinq minutes. »

« Vous l'avez eu ? » interrogea Hawkeye.

Roy hocha la tête. Elle sourit. Le lieutenant se rendit compte qu'il lui tenait la main, mais ne dit rien.

« J'ai entendu … ce que vous avez dit à cet homme. Votre secret.» commença Riza.

Le visage de Roy garda une expression neutre.

« Vous voyez réellement les morts ? »

« Oui. Depuis que je me suis fait foudroyé à l'âge de dix ans. »

Riza écarquilla les yeux.

« Les esprits viennent me voir pour que je les aide à gagner l'au-delà en paix. » ajouta-t-il.

« C'est ce qui s'est passé … pour l'affaire de Barry le boucher, le théâtre Norwood et tout le reste ? » interrogea Riza.

Roy hocha la tête, en précisant que le hangar à RoseTown avait été un cas unique. Riza révéla que Hughes lui avait raconté que ce don avait causé des ennuis au colonel, sans préciser de quoi il retournait. Mustang décida alors de tout lui dire.

« … et donc pour qu'elle se taise, il l'a tuée. Il ne savait pas qu'en réalité nous étions trois à connaître son identité. »

Il parla également de la première fois où il avait vu un fantôme.

« Et vous n'avez pas eu peur ? » s'enquit Hawkeye.

« Si un peu. Mais pas autant qu'on aurait dû, car on se faisait une autre idée des fantômes. Là nous avions eu affaire à une adolescente qui pleurait, et qui ne voulait surtout pas nous effrayer. Les fantômes sont comme vous et moi, ils gardent la tenue dans lesquels ils sont morts. La seule chose qui les différencie d'un vivant pour moi, c'est qu'ils passent au travers des choses. » expliqua le colonel.

Riza hocha la tête. Quelle histoire, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un truc pareil. Cependant elle le crut, et promit de garder le secret. Roy lui sourit avec une douceur que la blonde n'aurait jamais espéré.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je reviendrais dans la journée. A plus tard. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Qui prit une jolie teinte cerise. Roy se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Après un dernier regard, il quitta la chambre. En se promenant dans le parc, il découvrit Nora. D'un air naturel il se dirigea vers elle et continua à marcher.

« Toujours là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis venue te dire au revoir. Ma mission est accomplie, et la tienne aussi.» répondit Nora.

Elle avait rabattu sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant une chevelure de la même couleur que Florian.

« Accomplie jusqu'à la prochaine. Comment ça se passe pour ton fils ?» poursuivit le brun.

« Oh il est furieux, et il lui faudra du temps pour comprendre ses torts et s'en repentir. Mas nous l'avons empêché de raser Central, de prendre les âmes de ses habitants. Et de continuer son œuvre destructrice. »

Roy ne doutait pas que Florian aurait été capable de détruire tout Amestris, et les autres pays.

« En tout cas soit sûr qu'il ne viendra pas te hanter. Une fois dans la lumière, on n'en sort plus tant que l'heure n'est pas venue.» annonça Nora.

« Tant mieux. »

« Bien il est temps. Je vois la lumière. Adieu Roy. Bonne route.» conclut Nora.

« A toi aussi et merci. »

Nora le remercia, avança encore un peu, et disparut. Mustang lui fit, demi-tour et rejoignit Riza.


End file.
